


Oksimoron

by kiaara



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Romance, Two Shot
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29108463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiaara/pseuds/kiaara
Summary: Ia memang buta, tapi aku lebih dari sekadar buta.
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Kuroko Tetsuya
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Kuroko no Basuke (c) Tadatoshi Fujimaki
> 
> Oksimoron - Kuroko Tetsuya (c) Aoi Umay  
> Oksimoron - Akashi Seijuurou (c) Kiaara

Tidurku terusik suara gaduh, mimpiku terputus karena suhu ruang kamar tidurku yang semakin memanas, aku tidak ingat bahwa sebelum tidur aku menyalakan pemanas, yang aku ingat hanyalah minum segelas susu vanila setelah itu naik ke atas ranjang.

Akubergegas meraih tongkat yang sebelumnya aku letakkan di dekat ranjangku, akutidak memerlukan lampu, aku tidak butuh terang, aku nyaman dengan gelap, akuberkawan dengan kelam. 

Lampu hanya aku nyalakan di teras depan, itu pun lampu usang yang entah masih menyala ataupun sudah padam, listrik hanya aku gunakan untuk menyalakan peralatan elektronik dan itu pun digunakan saat satu-satunya temanku berkunjung.

Hangus bau pembakaran mengusik penciumanku, tapi anehnya kenapa bisa masuk dalam kamarku, asapnya menusuk hidung, membuatku seketika sesak napas.

'Apa yang sedang terjadi?'

Dalam benakku berseliweran berbagai macam pertanyaan, riuh di luar kamar membuatku ingin segera keluar.

Langkah ku terpacu menuju pintu depan, sesak makin menyiksa, aku terbatuk beberapa kali sebelum mencapai gagang pintu yang hampir melepuhkan telapakku.

Tidak pernah sepanas ini sebelumnya, bahkan dinding di sebelahnya juga meningkat suhunya, asap juga makin banyak masuk melewati rongga hidung dan memenuhi kedua paru-paru, sesak ini makin menyiksa, tongkatku terlepas, sebelah tangan menggengam dada, ingin sesak ini segera hilang, sedang tangan yang satunya aku sandarkan di depan pintu, berpegang untuk menghindari jauh ke lantai yang sama mendidihnya.

Suaraku tercekat, hanya untuk meminta bantuan saja suaraku tak mampu didengar, apalagi untuk berteriak.

Pada titik terendah dalam hidupku inilah aku berharap semua derita yang aku alami akan menghilang bersama dengan kesadaran yang sedikit demi sedikit mulai terkikis.

Dan bersama dengan melemahnya kesadaranku, aku mendengar seseorang menyerukan namaku dan dalam dekapan sang penolongku aku mencium samarwangi familiar, wangi seseorang yang selama ini selalu menemaniku dalam hidupkuyang sepi, yang mengajariku melalukan semua sendiri dalam dunia terbatasku,yang datang disaat yang paling aku butuhkan.

"Akashi-san..." lirihku, dan semua mulaimenggelap.

***

Beberapa waktu berselang setelah kejadian yang mencekam, aku sudah mampu menjalani hidup dengan semestinya, aku kembali mejalankan rutinitas yang biasa, bayangan tentang malam mengerikan itu memang kadang membuatku mengigil ketakutan, namun tidak membuatku harus menangisi jalan takdir yang aku lalui.

Sekotak bento buatan sendiri aku bawa dengan perasaaan yang gamang, sebelah tangan yang lain menggengam tongkat, menjadi satu-satunya petunjuk arah untukku mengapai pintu orang yang menyelamatkanku, atau lebih tepatnya rumah dari mendiang seseorang yang menyelamatkanku.

Aku tidak ingat bagaimana caranya aku dievakuasi, yang aku ingat hanya lah bau yang aku cium dari tubuh penolongku itu adalah wangi Akashi Chihiro, seorang yang sudah aku anggap sebagai seorang kakak sejak aku ditinggalkan kedua orang tuaku, orang yang selalu membantuku, yang selalu menjagaku yang selalu memberikanku kenyaman dan keamanan dalam kondisiku yang 'istimewa'.

Ujung tongkatku menyentuh salah satu pagar, ku raba sejenak ukiran nama yang terpahat di atasnya, hanya sekedar memastikan aku tidak berhenti pada rumah yang salah, kendati aku sudah hafal jalanan ini selayaknya orang-orang yang setiap hari melintasi jalan yang sama.

Ku hembuskan sejenak napasku untuk mengurangi gugup, terakhir kali aku menginjakkan kakiku di rumah ini adalah jauh sebelum kebakaran malam itu terjadi.

Dan aku pulang sebelum jamuan makan malam dimulai, alasannya hanya ada satu, lagi-lagi aku berdebat hebat dengan Akashi Seijuurou, pemuda yang selalu mengangguku sejak aku masih kecil hingga aku kini menginjak usia dua puluhan.

Dialah manusia yang selalu merendahkanku, selalu mengungkapkan hal buruk padaku, pribadinya sangat jauh berbeda dengan Akashi Chihiro-san. Akashi-san memiliki perangai yang luar biasa baik sedangkan adiknya, Akashi-kun, memiliki sikap yang luar biasa menyebalkan.

Jika saja mengingat sikap yang diberikan Akashi-kun padaku, aku akan sangat enggan untuk kembali menginjakkan kaki di rumah ini, apalagi dengan bayangan bahwa aku hanya akan bersama manusia yang selama ini selalu menunjukkan sikap permusuhan di depanku, tapi orang tuaku yang di surga pasti akan merasa sedih jika mengetahui putra satu-satunya tidak tahu berbalas budi.

Dan di sinilah aku sekarang, bimbang antara harus meninggalkan bento di depan rumah atau mendobrak langsung pintu di depanku, dari sejak beberapa menit yang lalu tidak ada yang membukakan pintu meskipun aku sudah mengedor sekaligus mengetuk pintu keras di depanku.

Hampir saja aku putus asa setelah menunggu cukup lama, derit pintu terdengar, aku cukup lega tuan keras kepala ini mau membukakan pintu, aku menduga dia pasti mengalami trauma cukup berat setelah kehilangan keluarga satu-satunya, dan akan menggantikan Akashi-san untuk menjaganya sebagai niatku untuk membalas budi semua kebaikan dan nyawa yang dia korbankan untuk menyelamatkan hidupku.

Bau mint menguar menyeruak masuk ke dalam indra penciumanku, aku dapat menduga pasti Akashi-kun sudah berdiri di depanku, dengan wajah yang muram lengkap dengan sikap sombongnya bersama dengan terdengarnya dengusan darinya.

Ujung tongkatku memberitahuku jika Akashi-kun tidak menyambutku selayaknya seorang tamu, walaupun sudah membuka pintu, nyatanya pemuda yang sebaya denganku ini tidak juga keluar dari huniannya yang nyaman, apa-apaan sikap yang seolah tidak menyukai kehadiranku, aku datang membawa misi yang mulia.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini, Tetsuya?"

Sikap sombongnya tidak juga luluh walaupun sudah ditinggakan kakaknya, aku penasaran manusia satu ini dulunya lahir dari mana? Kenapa bisa sangat jauh berbeda?

"Aku hanya membawakan makanan, Akashi-san sering bercerita bahwa Akashi-kun sering melewatkan jam makan, aku membawakan sup tofu untukmu."

Kusodorkan tangan kananku padanya, berharap mendapatkan sambutan, berharap kotak bento-ku diterima, namun yang terjadi malah sebaliknya, sesuatu yang aku harapkan tidak berjalan semestinya.

"Letakkan saja di bawah, aku akan mengambilnya nanti, aku sedang sibuk sekarang."

Bonusnya pintu dibanting tepat di depan hidungku.

***

Selama perjalanan kembali ke rumah aku berkali-kali mengelus tangan kananku, apakah terdapat noda, ataukah nampak tidak terawat, tapi aku tidak menemukan hal apapun.

Aku meraba wajah juga mengendus aroma badanku, tidak juga menemukan kejanggalan, wajahku tetap sama, tak terdapat jerawat yang bisa membuat manusia searogan Akashi-kun mendadak muak melihatku, wangiku juga tetap sama, tetap sewangi susu vanila yang sama seperti sebelumnya.

Apa yang dia katakan tadi? Sibuk ... kesibukan apa yang menyita waktunya sampai enggan menerima kebaikan orang lain?

Pekerjaan macam apa yang kini dikerjakannya sampai mengabaikan tamu.

Seingatku Akashi Seijuurou sudah menyelesaikan pendidikan tingkat lanjutnya lebih cepat dari pada mahasiswa kebanyakan, apa mungkin sekarang di sedang bekerja, pekerjaan macam apa yang membuatnya bisa santai berada di rumah pada siang yang terik seperti sekarang.

Lelah memikirkan segala spekulasi yang tidak jua mendapatkan jawaban, lebih baik aku sekarang memfokuskan diri mengerakkan tongkatku menuju rumah singgah tempat dimana aku berbagi ilmu dengan anak-anak yang tak mampu.

***

Jika Akashi-kun bisa berlaku menjadi manusia yang arogan aku juga bisa menjadi manusia yang paling keras kepala, penolakan yang dilakukan Akashi-kun kemarin tidak sebanding dengan luka yang dia toreh bertahun-tahun terhadapku, terbiasa menghadapi semua sikap sombong dan sindiran yang tajam membuatku semakin siap untuk menghadapinya hari ini.

Siang ini lebih terik dari sebelumnya, musim panas seharusnya masih bergulilir beberapa bulan lagi, tapi entahlah kenapa panasnya bumi bisa sangat menyengat di kulit.

Keringatku mengucur membasahi pegangan tongkatku, udaranya terlalu terik sehingga aku mengahasilkan keringat yang berlebih, ya ... pasti karena cuacanya, tidak mungkin aku gugup hanya kerana akan bertandangang ke rumah musuh besarku.

Pintu kokoh aku ketuk dengan kaki sekaligus meneror dengan bel pintu yang ada di kananku, berharap penghuni rumah ini langsung membuka pintu lantaran terganggu dengan aksi gaduhku.

Harapanku terkabul, kurang dari tiga puluh detik pintu dikuak dari dalam, sosok Akashi-kun menghadang pintu dengan tubuhnya.

"Apa lagi yang kau inginkan, Tetsuya?"

Dari getar suaranya aku tahu, dia baru saja bangun tidur, apa yang dilakukannya semalaman sehingga baru terjaga siang seperti sekrang, apa karena pekerjaan barunya? Atau karena hal lainnya?

"Apa kau baru bangun, Akashi-kun? Apa yang kau lakukan semala—"

"Tidak ada hubungannya denganmu, lebih baik kau segera pulang, aku sibuk sekarang."

Hampir saja aku mendapatkan bantingan pintu yang sama, beruntung sebelum semua itu terjadi aku sudah melakukan pencegahan, sebelah kakiku sukses menghalau pintu yang akan dibantingnya di depan mukaku.

"Apa yang kau inginkan, Tetsuya?"

Antara berang dan lelah itu adalah perasaan yang aku tangkap saat mendengar suaranya, dan tak mengindahkan seruannya, aku yakin manusia keras kepala ini juga belum santap siang, sarapan, bahkan mungkin juga melewatkan jam makan malam.

Tidakkah dia merasa bersalah pada mending kakaknya jika dia hidup sangat memprihatinkan seperti sekarang, andaikan saja aku tidak memiliki hutang budi pada Akashi Chihiro-san aku pasti enggan bersinggungan dengan manusia yang satu ini.

"Kebetulan jika Akashi-kun bertanya, aku datang hanya ingin memastikan kau makan, jika aku amati dari caramu membuka pintu dan berbicara sepertinya kau belum makan dari semalam, Akashi-kun."

Tebakanku pasti tepat sasaran, karena aku merasakan suasana yang berbeda setelahnya, terasa dingin dan mencekam, seolah-olah aku tengah memergokinya pelakukan pelanggaran sosial, kendati cuaca di luar sangat terik, kecanggungan ini terasa mencekik.

"Asal kau tahu Tetsuya, aku sudah makan, silahkan saja kau bawa pulang makananmu karena aku tidak butuh."

Kakiku disingkirkan dan aku kembali mendapatkan bantingan pintu.

***

Hari selanjutnya tetap seperti biasanya, aku akan mengantarkan makanan sebelum aku berangkat ke rumah singgah, dan kali ini aku tidak mememukan siapapun membuka pintu, berkali-kali aku coba hasilnya tetap sama, pintu kayu itu masih bergeming angkuh seperti pemiliknya.

Dan aku hanya meletakkan kotak makanku di depan pintunya, sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Mana aku tahu jika berniat berbalas budi akan terasa lebih sulit dari pada lolos dari maut, aku yang membenci Akashi-kun hingga di dalam nadi, sanggup melupakan masa lalu demi terbayarnya hutang budiku, namun serendah itukah aku di matanya sehingga menyantap makananku saja dia tidak pernah sudi.

Tidakkah dia mampu merasakan niat yang aku lakukan, aku melakukan semua hal ini untunya, aku ingin membuatnya tidak merasakan kesendirian yang sama sepertiku, aku tahu bagaimana rasanya sepi itu mampu menghimpit hidup, bagaimana rasanya sendiri itu bisa saja melenyapkan logika seseorang dan menjadikannya menjadi akhir yang mengerikan, dan aku tidak pernah ingin hal itu terjadi pada Akashi-kun.

Walaupun apa pun yang dulu dia lakukan telah menyakitiku, tapi melihatnya sekarang menutup diri lebih membuatku menjadi belasan lebih sakit lagi.

Perjalananku selanjutnya berisi dengan celoteh ibu-ibu muda yang berjalan di depanku, aku yang memiliki hawa keberadan yang mendekati tak kasat mata, enggan untuk mendahului apalagi menginterupsi perbincangan mereka.

Perbincangan mereka rancu, beralih topik satu pada yang lain. Kadang membicarakan suami atau mertua mereka, tapi juga terkadang membicara artis yang tengah memilliki skandal atau tentang hal yang lainnya, tapi satu topik yang sangat memgelitik minatku untuk mendengar lebih lengkap.

Pembicaran tentang seseorang yang aku kenal, atau seseorang yang kini sedang berusaha menghindari semua usahaku untuk berbuat baik padanya.

Berdasarkan percakapan yang dapat aku tangkap, Akashi Seijuurou sekarang sudah menjadi seorang penulis ternama, bukunya diserbu penggemar, mulai dari pelajar hingga ibu-ibu muda, apalagi dengan penampilan sang pengarang yang sangat misterius sehingga membuat para penggemarnya dibuat mabuk kepayang, aku tidak pernah berfikir bahwa seorang Akashi-kun yang sejak dahulu selalu merendahkan hidupku kini menemukan jalannya menjadi penulis top.

Kabar itu membuatku senang sekaligus tersenyum getir sekaligus, tentu saja dia selalu menolakku, selalu saja memandang rendah diriku, dia menjadi sepuluh kali lebih sombong dari pada sebelum menjadi terkenal, andaikan saja orang-orang mengetahui sikap yang sebenarnya, mungkin tidak akan ada yang mau membaca apalagi membeli buku karangannya.

Bagiku dia sama seperti sebelumnya, bahkan lebih parah dari sebelumnya, karena bagiku dia masihlah sama, masihlah Akashi Seijuurou yang selalu menindasku, yang tidak pernah menghargai niat baikku, sebanyak apapun karya yang dia banggakan aku tidak akan pernah bisa menikmatinya, aku tidak akan pernah bisa melihatnya, aku tidak juga bisa menyelanya, tidak akan bisa mengaguminya karena aku tidak akan pernah tahu.

***

Kendati aku sudah merasakan rasa sakit lahir dan batin, entahlah apa yang membuatku masih sanggup untuk kembali membawakan bento untuknya, mungkin karena perasaan yang terlampau besar dan hutang budiku yang tidak akan sanggup untuk aku bayar seumur hidupku yang membuatku kuat untuk kembali menghadapi pintu di depanku, pintu yang hanya terkuak sedikit dan menampilkan sosok sang tuan rumah yang hanya menyambutku dengan bantingan pintu.

Ini aksiku yang entah yang keberapa, aku sudah enggan menghitung berapa kali mendapat penolakan dan bantingan pintu, tapi aku tidak akan pernah menyerah, sebelum dia mau menyantap masakanku atau setidaknya kembali pada pribadi yang terbuka seperti dulu.

Bukannya aku menyukainya, aku hanya ingin mengantikan Chihiro-san untuk menjaganya, dia adalah satu-satunya keluarga yang dimiliki, dan aku tahu bagaimana rasa sepi itu sanggup menghampakan semua rasa yang kau miliki, aku yang senantiasa terhantui rasa kesepian tidak mengharapkan dia mengalami masa yang sama, oleh karena itu semampu yang aku bisa, aku sangat ingin menjadi temannya dalam menghadapi hari tersulitnya, walaupun masa lalu yang telah terlewat tidak memiliki hal baik untuk diingat, setidaknya detik dan menit seterusnya dapat memberikan kenangan yang mampu membuat kami berubah dari sesuatu yang saling membenci menjadi hubungan yang sanggup menjaga satu sama lain.

Ketukanku tak berbalas sekalipun, membuatku meraba kenop pintu untuk sekedar menyadarkan diri, bahwa orang itu sedang tidak berada di dalam rumah, kenop dingin terbuka, pintu angkuh itu terbuka perlahan, sahutanku tak tersambut, seolah hunian itu sepi tak berpenghuni.

Walaupun jelas terasa seolah masih ada seseorang yang baru saja memakai ruangan ini, tongkatku ajak menjelajah ruangan, bebrapa kembar pakaian telah terpakai berserakan, ada beberapa mie instan di atas meja, dan saat niatku ingin menjelajah lebih dalam lagi, cengkraman itu menghentikan seluruh niatku, detak jantungku berdetup tidak beraturan, badanku dibutar seketika, sang tuan rumah baru saja kembali dan sedang mememukan orang yang dibencinya sedang mengulik isi rumahnya, pastinya dia sekarang sedang diliputi amarah, dan aku siap menerima semua marah yang akan terucap.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?"

Dan baritone itu tidak mengalun seperti semestinya, tak ada nada arogan, tidak ada kesombongan di sana, yang aku dengar adalah suara yang lemah dan sedikit parau.

Cengkeraman yang aku terima tidak sesakit seperti yang aku ingat, cengkeramamnya entah terasa sedikit melembut, dan setelah semua selesai aku amati, sebelah tanganku yang bebas tanpa aku sadari mengarah pada wajahnya dan hanya menerima penolakan yang tidak pernah aku bayangkan, tepisan pada tanganku semakin membuktikan bahwa dia sekarang tidak dalam keadaan yang baik-baik saja.

Berbagai macam pertanyaan silih berganti memenuhi pikiranku, dan sayangnya tidak ada satupun yang sanggup keluar, aku tidak pernah menyadari bahwa akan terasa begini sakitnya saat kau berniat baik pada seseorang yang hanya mendapatkan penolakan sebagai ganjarannya, aku yang selalu di pandang hina dan rendah, sekotor itukan sehingga sentuhanku saja dia hindari, aku hanya ingin memastikan bahwa dia baik-baik saja, bahwa mungkin hanya sebelah tangannya saja yang terasa lebih panas beberapa derajat, bukan dahinya, bukan badannya yang sedang demam.

"Apa kau sedang demam, Akashi-kun?"

Dari beberapa pertanyaan yang ingin aku ajukan, satu-satunya yang ingin segera aku ketahui jawabannya adalah itu, aku harap akan mendapatkan jawaban yang menenangkan, setidaknya dengan jawaban yang tidak mengkhawatirkan aku bisa kembali meninggalkannya jika memang dia tidak mengginginkan keberadaanku di dekatnya.

"Lebih baik kau pulang Tetsuya, aku tidak butuh bantuanmu."

Tapi nyatanya setiap nada yang terselip dalam kata tidak akan bisa berbohong, aku yang selama dua puluh tahun ini mengamati setiap orang dari nada bicaranya tidak mungkin bisa tertipu dengan pengusiran berkedok tipuan seperti ini, aku tahu dari getar suaranya bahwa dia tidak sedang baik-baik saja, bahkan mungkin lebih buruk lagi, dan aku yakin dia sedang sakit.

Dia melewatiku begitu saja, mungkin untuk merebahkan diri di atas sofa terdekat, plastik yang terbuka mengusik pendengaranku, bau menyengat selayaknya obat memanuhi ruangan. Aku tahu yang akan dia lakukan, bahkan jika memang itu adalah obat yang benar seharusnya aku malah bersyukur karena dia akan segera sembuh, tapi entah kenapa tubuhku bergegas berjalan kearahnya membuat suara, dan sebelum obat itu diteguk, aku segera menghentikannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Tetsuya, aku sudah menyuruhmu untuk segera pulang,"

Akashi-kun nampak sangat terkejut dengan tindakanku, bahkan aku sendiri juga sama-sama terkejut dengan langkah yang aku ambil, dan di sinilah aku sekarang hanya berakhir mematung di depannya.

"Bukankah Akashi-kun harus makan dulu sebelum minum obat?"

Instingku atau yang lebih aku sebut dengan dugaan, aku serukan dengan lantang, dengan sisa keberanian yang ada, dengan kepedulian yang semakin menggila. Aku tidak mau dia menghancurkan tubuhnya sendiri dengan meneguk bahan kimia dalam keadaan perut yang belum terisi karbohidrat.

"Aku bukannya sok tahu Akashi-kun, aku mengamatimu, tidak ada makanan dalam dapurmu, sisa mie instan di atas meja juga sudah dingin yang artinya itu adalah menu makan malammu semalam, aku membawakanmu makan siang ji—"

BRAAAAKKKK

Aku hampir saja memekik jika aku tidak siap mental, meja di dekatku digebrak dengan sekuat tenaga, derap langkahnya teratur menuntut ke arahku, aku yang dilanda gugup hanya bisa berlahan menghindari bahaya yang perlahan mengikis keberanianku.

Aku didera tanya yang tak akan pernah menemukan jawaban, bagian mana dari sikapku yang membuatnya berang, kata mana yang membuatnya tersulut amarah sampai sanggup membuatku kembali mengigil seperti sekarang.

Situasiku tidak menguntungkan, tembok dingin pada punggungku tidak akan bisa meredakan hawa panas yang menguar dari tubuh Akashi-kun yang hanya berjarak satu hembusan napas di depanku, jelas terasa tubuhnya bersuhu lebih tinggi dari pada semestinya, dan yang membuatku benci adalah dia tidak juga mau mengakui dan membiarkan aku merawatnya.

"Tatap aku, Tetsuya! Apa yang kau inginkan, kenapa kau masih juga di sini? Aku sudah menyuruhmu untuk segera pergi!"

Dinding di sebelah telingga kiriku dihantam kepalan tanganya, gertakan itu tidak menyiutkan nyaliku, aku juga sedang sibuk merutuki diri yang tanpa sadar memalingkan wajah, aku yang tidak memiliki penglihatan seharusnya tidak akan gentar dengan tatapan intimidasi yang katanya bisa membuat semua orang lari ketakutan.

Dan apa yang dikatakannya tadi? Menatap dirinya, sebenarnya yang buta di sini siapa? Jika yang buta aku, seharusnya dia bisa melihat bahwa aku tidak mungkin 'menatap' dirinya.

Kudorong tubuh di depanku, aku tersinggung parah, bisa-bisanya dia yang 'normal' malah memerintahkan sesuatu hal yang tidak mungkin.

Mungkin demam yang dideritanya sudah membuat otaknya tergerus sebelah, logikanya aus separuh dan kesadarannya benar-benar dalam ambang yang mengkhawatirkan, aku tidak yakin dengan ekspresi yang akan aku buat, yang jelas aku sedang membuat ekspresi kesal stadium parah.

"Aku marah Akashi-kun, apa kau tidak bisa melihat? Aku buta Akashi-kun, kenapa juga aku harus menatapmu, jika menatapmu aku juga tidak akan menemukan apapun."

Suasana sedikit mencair, setidaknya itu yang bisa aku rasakan, Akashi-kun melonggarkan sedikit kukungannya, dan aku kembali sanggup bernapas dengan benar.

"Apa yang kau inginkan Tetsuya?"

Lagi-lagi tanya itu yang muncul kembali, haruskah aku menjawab dengan jujur bahwa aku ingin Akashi-kun kembali menjadi sosok yang seperti dahulu, aku akan rela di ganggu, aku akan sabar di bully, aku akan meladeni setiap pertengkaran jika Akashi-kun mau kembali seperti dulu, tidak mengabaikanku, tidak menolak kehadiranku, tidak menghindari uluran tanganku, haruskah aku menjawab demikian, atau lebih baik jika aku kembalikan jawaban itu padanya. 'Apa yang Akashi-kun inginkan dariku?'

"Aku hanya ingin tahu apakah Akashi-kun sedang sakit? Karena tadi tangan Akashi-kun terasa hangat. Apakah Akashi-kun sudah makan? Karena aku sudah membuatkan makan siang untuk Akashi-kun,"

Aku mendengar Akashi-kun kembali duduk di atas sofa, suaranya lebih rendah dari sebelumnya, yang artinya dia sudah bisa mengendalikan emosinya.

"Aku akan menjawabnya, jika itu yang Tetsuya inginkan, tapi setelah itu tolong jangan datang lagi, abaikan saja aku, Tetsuya kembalilah jalani hidupmu."

Aku tidak pernah tahu jika mungkin saja aku memiliki gagal jantung bawaan, atau mungkin sesak napas stadium lanjut, kalimat itu terasa sanggup memenggal hidupku hingga dasar usia, ringan di telinga tapi kenapa terasa sangat sesak di dalam dada, nadanya mengalun lembut tapi sayatannya tajam tak terukur, permintaan yang mudah namun membuatku hampir merasa gila jika tidak sadar sedang di rumah siapa.

"Yang pertama, aku tidak demam Tetsuya, tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, yang kedua aku sudah makan. Dan lebih baik kau bawa pulang lagi makananmu itu, aku bisa mengurus hidupku sendiri Tetsuya, aku bisa."

Tak ada kata-kata yang bisa keluar dari kerongkonganku, aku membatu, seketika menjadi tuli dan bisu, jawaban itu pertanda pengusiran tanpa tanda, apakah ini akhir dari semuanya? Di sinilah aku harus berkeras pada hatinya yang sudah membeku? Sampai di sinikah aku melangkah melewati hidupnya? Membiarkan semua berjalan sebagaimana semestinya? Membiarkannya dalam sepi, dan aku juga mengurung diri dalam kelam yang sama.

Jika saja aku tahu ini akhirnya, harusnya aku meminta saja hal-hal yang jauh lebih egois, karena pada kenyataannya rasa sakit yang asing ini membuat hidupku yang sebelumnya kelam berubah menjadi jauh lebih hampa, seolah aku telah kehilangan satu-satunya tongkat hidup yang selama ini menggerakkan kakiku, dan dari semua rangkaian kejahatan yang terekam dalam hidupku, inilah episode yang tidak pernah aku bayangkan, dan aku tidak pernah mempersiapkan diri dari sakit yang meradang seperti sekarang.

"Inikah yang Akashi-kun inginkan?"

Lelah bergolak dengan jiwa lemah yang hanya bisa menangisi rasa sakit, satu kalimat getir itu meluncur dalam lirih, berharap jawabanya bisa membuatku kembali bernapas,

"Ya... ini yang aku inginkan,"

Walau nyatanya jawaban itu malah mengikis umurku makin cepat tamat.

"Bolehkah aku memastikan kalau Akashi-kun memang tidak sedang demam?"

Usahaku dalam mengulur waktu memang parah, tapi nyatanya aku memang ingin tahu keadaan yang sebenarnya, tidak demam katanya, dengan suhu yang menyengat seperti itu dia masih saja mengelak tidak demam, ingin rasanya ujung tongkatku ini mencium ujung kepalanya.

"Tidak... aku tidak demam Tetsuya. Lebih baik kau pulang, aku harus tidur. Selamat tinggal."

Aku mendengarnya beranjak dari sofa, berjalan pelan melewatiku, beberapa kali terseok dan memasuki kamar di sebelah kananku, aku sempat menoleh ke arahnya sebelum pintu kamar itu ditutup dari dalam, memisahkan kami semalanya, walau nyatanya kami masih tinggal pada bumi yang sama, hati telah membuat jarak paling curam, hati telah membuat tembok paling tinggi yang akan sulit jika hanya salah satu yang berjuang.

Dan dalam sepi yang asing itu, dadaku berdenyut tidak semestinya, walaupun sudah aku remas berulang kali, tapi yang aku dapat hanya lelehan hangat dari kedua mataku.

***

Aku linglung, pulang dengan keadaan hati yang tidak bisa aku jelaskan, remuk ini terasa asing namun jauh lebih menyakitkan. Aku sudah sering melawan luka, sudah hafal yang namanya sedih, tapi sedih yang satu ini belum pernah aku alami sebelumnya.

Rasanya lebih pedih dari pada saat kedua orang tuaku meninggal, lebih ngilu saat aku mendengar kabar bahwa Chihiro-san menghembuskan napas terakhirnya setelah menyelamatkanku, dan jauh lebih menyesakkan dari makian Akashi-kun yang dari dahulu terlontar padaku.

Dari lahir aku sudah menjadi 'istimewa', bukan berarti aku tidak dikelilingi orang yang menyayangiku, aku merakit mimpi dalam gelap, dan mewujudkannya juga dalam gulita, namun sakit karena dicampakkan membuatku hampir hilang akal, membuatku menjadi manusia yang merasa paling tidak berguna, tidak diinginkan, tidak dibutuhkan, tidak diharapkan.

Setahuku hanya ada dua tipe manusia dimuka bumi ini, manusia yang baik dan yang jahat, tapi sejak aku mengenal Akashi Seijuurou dan dengan ditambah pengalaman hari ini, aku menambahkan satu tipe manusia dimuka bumi ini, jenis baru, makhluk perusak paling ampun, penyakit yang menjangkiti secara kasat mata tapi sakitnya sungguh menyiksa, dia adalah makhluk bernama Akashi Seijuurou.

Aku hampir saja melewatkan janjiku dengan dokter yang menangani perawatan pasca kebakaran karena insiden yang menguras hampir seluruh emosiku, sore itu aku melangkah dengan setengah hati, malas menyapa dunia yang nyatanya malah lebih sering mengecewakan daripada membahagiakan.

Pengusiran yang aku alami membuatku jengah pada dunia, padahal yang salah hanya satu orang, tapi rasanya menyalahkannya saja tidak cukup untuk menutupi hati yang terlanjur berlubang, lubang yang parah, hampir bernanah walau hanya terluka dari beberapa kalimat dari daging tak bertulang.

Setelah satu kali naik kereta dan berjalan beberapa meter, ujung tongkatku mengabarkan bahwa aku sudah sampai di tempat Midorima Shintarou-sensei membuka praktiknya, minimal sebulan sekali aku akan berkunjung hanya untuk mengecek luka-luka bakarku atau mengecek bagaimana kondisi mentalku pasca kebakaran.

Aku segera dipersilahkan masuk setelah menunggu beberapa saat, sore ini tempat praktek Midorima-sensei terasa lengang, mungkin karena aku yang datang terlalu larut, wajar saja, aku membutuhkan hampir seluruh siang untuk merenungkan kembali apa yang telah terjadi di rumah Akashi-kun, sehingga aku berangkat sedikit terlambat dari jadwal yang biasa aku lakukan.

"Apa kabarmu, Kuroko?"

Sapa lembut itu mengalun masuk indra pendengaranku, Midorima-sensei adalah dokter yang merawatku sejak peristiwa yang mengerikan itu terjadi, beberapa luka bakar dan trauma tentang kebakaran sembuh berkat bantuan dari Midorima-sensei, beliau adalah dokter yang ramah walaupun terkadang sifat tsundere-nya sulit sekali dikendalikan, dan satu-satunya yang bisa memahami sikap Midorima-sensei yang satu ini hanyalah asistennya Takao-san, perawat yang sedang magang ini sangat telaten menanggapi semua sikap unik sang dokter.

Pemeriksaan rutin dilakukan sebagaimana seharusnya, pertanyaan yang berhubungan dengan gangguan mimpi tentang trauma kebakaran juga tak luput untuk dibahas, Midorima-sensei tidak pernah melewatan untuk bertanya tentang perkembangan mentalku, takut aku tertekan atau malah melarikan diri adalah alasan yang dilontarkan saat aku tanya maksud dari pertanyaannya.

"Bagaimana kabar temanmu, Tetsuya? Apakah lukanya sudah lebih baik? Dia keras kepala tidak seperti dirimu yang mau rutin memeriksakan diri."

Aku tertegun dengan pertanyaan yang baru saja dilempar, teman mana yang dimaksudkan, seingatku aku jarang memiliki teman, kenalan yang luar biasa keras kepala memang ada, tapi kalau teman aku rasa aku tidak memilikinya.

"Teman mana yang Sensei maksud?"

"Temanmu yang bermarga Akashi, yang menyelamatkanmu dari kebakaran waktu itu, apa kau tidak pernah bertemu dengannya?"

Pertanyaan itu berputar bagaikan gasing yang diputar tak tentu arah, membuat kepalaku medadak pening hanya dengan memikirkan jawabannya.

"Bukankah orang yang menyelamatkanku sudah meninggal? Sensei sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa Akashi Chihiro-san sudah meninggal, saat aku bertanya waktu pertama kali siuman."

Aku menegakkan dudukku menghadap arah suara Midorima-sensei, kutegaskan ekspresiku karena aku berharap mendapatkan jawaban yang cukup jelas dari pertanyaan yang serasa membingungkan.

"Bukan dia yang menyelamatkanmu Kuroko, kau hanya bertanya dimana putra sulung Akashi, kau tidak pernah menanyakan bagaimana keadaan penolongmu yang mengalami luka bakar serius."

"Jadi apakah yang Sensei maksud, orang yang menolongku bukanlah Chihiro-san melainkan orang lain?" Emosiku memuncak mencapai ubun-ubun, fakta yang selama ini aku yakini berubah menjadi kenyataan yang berkabut abu-abu, aku tidak akan siap menghadapi kenyataan yang mungkin bisa lebih pelik dari sebelumnya, jika memang Chihiro-san bukan orang yang telah menyelamatkanku lalu siapa orang yang rela mengobankan hidupnya hanya demi menyambung nyawaku yang bukanlah siapa-siapa.

"Chihiro tidak meninggal karena mengalami luka bakar atau karena ledakan yang terjadi, dia menghembuskan napas terakhirnya karena pendarahan yang terjadi di dalam otaknya saat sebuah truk menghantam mobilnya yang sedang mengebut menuju TKP."

Aku merosot dari tempatku duduk, rasanya gravitasi bumi sedang sangat kurang ajar menghisap tubuhku, kakiku lemas seketika, kenyataan ini sungguh memilukan, aku belum bisa menerima tapi juga tidak bisa menampik kenyataan, aku tidak pernah menyangka orang sebaik Chihiro-san malah memiliki akhir yang sungguh menyedihkan, alasan kematian Chihiro-san sudah terungkap, tapi timbul pertanyaan yang baru, pertanyaan yang selama ini tidak pernah naik ke muara karena keyakinanku yang tak beralasan, keyakinan yang tidak berdasar, kenyakinan yang tanpa pembuktian, kenyakinan yang ternyata hanya imajinasiku belaka.

"Lalu siapa yang sudah menyelamatkanku, Sensei?"

Jeda lama sebelum suara Midorima-sensei terdengar, aku mengira butuh banyak pertimbangan untuk membocorkan informasi yang mungkin ingin disimpan Midorima-sensei atau mungkin keinginan sang pahlawan yang tak ingin namanya aku ketahui.

"Adiknya yang menyelamatkanmu, apa kau belum pernah bertemu dengannya Kuroko? Ataukah dia tidak pernah menemuimu?"

Bumiku runtuh seketika, kesadaranku terkikis habis walaupun nyatanya aku tidak tumbang karena pingsan, kalimat selanjutnya tak mampu aku cerna dengan baik, telingaku berdengung seolah ingin menutup diri dari informasi yang baru saja menyeruak masuk, aku tidak pernah, atau lebih tepatnya tidak ingin percaya.

Bukan karena aksinya menyelamatkanku, aku hanya tidak percaya bahwa dia bisa saja kehilangan nyawanya karena menyelamatkan aku, kenapa harus menyelamatkan aku jika aku adalah orang yang sangat dibencinya, masa depannya jauh lebih berharga dari pada masa depanku yang hanya akan berjalan di tempat, aku yang hanya memiliki tongkat sebagai batas dunia tidak akan sebanding dengan dia yang memiliki dunia dalam genggaman.

Jeda lama setelah bom berbahan baku kenyataan itu diluncurkan menghantam kehidupanku, aku pamit pulang setelah sensei mengingatkan bahwa malam semakin merangkak memeluk bumi, aku menolak saat Midorima-sensei menawarkan tumpangan hingga sampai rumahku, aku beralasan ingin membiasakan diri berjalan sendiri untuk menghafal jalanan menuju rumah, karena bagiku berada terlalu lama bersama Midorima-sensei hanya membuatku semakin ingin melancarkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang hanya akan membuatku merasa bersalah pada Akashi-kun, bersalah karena selama ini selalu menuduhnya jahat, mengatainya keras kepala, menudingnya sebagai manusia paling tidak beradab, walaupun aku sangat ingin melindungi dirinya tapi kenyataan yang aku terima malah sebaliknya, aku adalah orang yang selalu dilindungi olehnya.

Perjalananku yang ingin segera pulang terhambat oleh seruan asisten Midorima-sensei yang berpapasan denganku di depan pintu keluar.

"Buru-buru sekali, Kuroko? Tumben sekali pulang sendiri, mana pengawalmu yang biasanya Kuroko?"

Aku kembali dikejutkan dengan pertanyaan yang tak sanggup aku jawab secepat pertanyaan itu dilontarkan, dan yang bisa aku lakukan hanyalah menjawab tanya itu dengan tanya kembali.

"Apa yang Takao-san maksud? Aku selalu datang dan pulang sendiri, tidak pernah ada yang mengantar, apalagi seorang pengawal."

"Lalu siapa orang yang selalu membututimu sampai gerbang itu Kuroko, bahkan dia kadang juga menungguimu di lobi dan akan pulang mengekor di belakangmu, apa kau tidak pernah menyadarinya?"

Jika memang ada seseorang yang melakukan itu padaku, aku pasti akan segera menyadarinya, tapi tidak mungkin juga Takao-san berbohong, tidak ada untungnya bagi Takao-san untuk membohongiku, jadi yang terjadi adalah mungkin memang benar jika ada yang mengikutiku dan parahnya aku tidak bisa menyadarinya.

"Bagaimana ciri-ciri orang itu Takao-san? Mungkin saja aku mengenalnya,"

"Eh... benarkah dia bukan temanmu? Jadi selama ini kau tidak menyadari jika sudah diikuti? Lebih baik kau segera melaporkannya pada polisi."

"Ya.. aku akan melakukannya jika orang itu berniat jahat padaku, jadi bagaimana ciri-cirinya Takao-san,"

"Dia seorang pemuda yang mungkin seusia denganmu, wajahnya selalu ditutupi dengan masker, dan selalu memakai jaket bertudung, bahkan dia tidak membuka tudungnya saat menunggumu di lobi, mencurigakan sih."

"Ciri-ciri itu terlalu umum Takao-san, aku tidak bisa memberitahu polisi jika ciri-cirinya hampir sama seperti orang kebanyakan."

Pikiranku benar-benar kalut, berkabut dan penjelasan dari Takao-san rasanya malah ingin ngajak ribut, aku ingin ciri khusus yang bisa langsung membawaku mengetahui siapa orang yang berani menguntitku.

"Ah... aku baru ingat, hey... Kuroko, kau mau kemana, aku belum selesai bercerita,"

Dan aku tidak lagi sanggup mendengar semua kenyataan itu lebih dari ini, aku berlari bukan karena takut, bukan karena aku tidak mau mendengar, tapi aku ingin segera bergegas untuk menemui dia, menemui orang itu, orang yang sudah mengabaikan aku walaupun nyatanya dia malah menguntitku di luar, dia yang mencampakkan aku walaupun seseungguhnya dialah yang malah menyambung hidupku, dia yang terlalu sering menghardikku dan pada waktu yang sama mencoba menyelamatkanku. Dia, Akashi Seijuuro adalah poros deritaku sekaligus yang merelakan hidupnya demi sepenggal napas untukku.

***

Kuurungkan niatku untuk meneror rumah Akashi Seijuurou, karena menurut perkiraanku malam pasti semakin larut, dan penat yang menjalar menjadi pening di kepala memang selayaknya mendapatkan pengistirahaan yang layak, ku biarkan tubuhku berbaring, merebahkan diri mengusir penat yang menghimpit, dengan semua peristiwa ajaib yang terjadi seharian, membuatku merasa memiliki hidup yang tidak cukup biasa, hidupku yang sebelumnya hanya berdrama sederhana, dalam sehari berubah menjadi seolah drama picisan, aku membiarkan diriku melewati santap malam, dan ritual mandi.

Setelah tubuhku berpelukan dengan kasur, bantal dan guling rasanya semua penat ingin segera minggat, tubuh ringkih ini segera terlelap, membiarkan kedua kakiku menjuntai dipinggiran tempat tidur, jiwaku siap melayang menembus nirwana bersatu dalam jutaan mimpi yang aku harapkan cukup indah.

Geliatku semakin sering, keringat dingin mengucur deras, aku sudah lama tidak bermimpi tentang api, kebakaran, jerit tangis, atau apapun yang buruk, tapi yang aku alami ini sangatlah menakutkan, aku berdiri seorang diri dalam kukungan panas yang berkobar ganas, panasnya menyengat kulit ariku, asapnya menyesakkan dada, menghimpit pernapasanku, membuatku sesak napas seketika, tidak ada yang keluar walaupun aku memaksa tenggorokanku untuk berteriak, suaraku lirih teredam jerit tangis yang aku sendiri tidak bisa mengenali suara milik siapa, suasana mencekam itu membuatku ingin segera berlari sejauh mungkin, aku tidak ingin berada dalam situasi seperti sekarang, beruntung dalam pelarianku yang tak tentu arah sayup suara membimbingku untuk mendekat, suara lembut yang sangat aku kenal, yang biasanya hanya menyuarakan makian, atau sindiran kasar, kini mengalun lembut menenangkan, dan sebelum aku bisa meraih uluran tangannya yang ada di depanku, kesadaranku menarikku dengan kejam, otakku tajam memerintahkan untuk segera bangun dari mimpi yang kata orang adalah bunga dari harapan terdalam.

Aku terduduk dengan peluh yang masih mengelucur deras, degupan jantungku juga tidak berirama dengan selaras, berpacu seolah sedang berlomba, membuatku teringat kembali tentang mimpi yang terasa nyata, atau kenyataan yang ingin aku rubah hanya menjadi mimpi semata.

Aku bergegas turun dari ranjang, meninggalkan tongkatku di dekat meja nakas, aku sudah hafal situasi rumah tanpa harus menjadikan tongkat sebagai mata bantuan, aku hanya harus berjalan menuju pintu kamar, membuka pintu berjalan enam langkah sebelum mencapai tangga, aku ingin segera meneguk minuman dingin, atau minuman berkalsium untuk meredakan degup jantung yang semakin menggila, dan seharusnya aku tahu jika setelah enam langkah, baru aku menginjak anak tangga, langkahku kali ini jauh lebih lebar daripada seharusnya, mungkin karena tergesa atau karena aku tidak menghintung dengan benar, namun yang jelas saat aku masih merasa berada di lantai yang landai nyatanya aku kehilangan pijakan karena sudah mencapai anak tangga yang pertama, tak ada daya apapun, aku hanya sedikit berteriak karena terkaget, sebelah tanganku mengapai apapun yang bisa dibuat untuk mengembalikan tubuh yang oleng karena kehilangan gravitasi di bawahnya, namun naas tidak ada apapun yang bisa aku raih, penggangan pada tangga terasa sangat jauh lebih dari semestinya, dan yang bisa aku lakukan hanya berpasrah pada apapun yang akan terjadi, berserah dengan apapun yang akan menjadi takdirku, dan aku masih sangat berharap ada seseorang yang menyelamatku seperti waktu kebakaran yang lalu, dan dalam benakku hanya ada namanya seorang, nama orang yang sudah menyakiti berulang kali.

"Tetsuya!"

Dan seruan itu membuatku tersenyum miris, dalam keadaan genting seperti sekarang pun aku masih mendengar sayup-sayup suaranya mengalun lembut, aku merasa bodoh karena terbuai mimpi yang aku buat sendiri, merasa konyol karena mengharapkan sesuatu yang mustahil.

Aku memejamkan mata, untuk menerima semua benturan atau apapun yang akan terjadi pada tubuhku, kendati tidak akan ada yang berubah meskipun aku menutup mata ataupun membuka mata selebar-lebarnya karena duniaku yang tidak akan pernah menjadi terang.

Dan apa yang aku nantikan tidak jua menjadi nyata, tidak ada adegan berdarah, tidak ada bau anyir menyengat, tidak juga ada bunyi tengkorak yang pecah, semua terasa sehening sebelumnya, aku hanya merasa dekapan lembut itu kembali menyapa, dekapan yang membuatku nyaman dalam kukungan api yang mengganas, kini kembali aku merasakannya, tubuhku didekap lembut seolah aku bisa saja rapuh kapan pun tangan itu berniat terlepas, dan aroma mint yang menyeruak kuat masuk ke dalam indra pencimanku membuatku sadar jika aku tidak sedang seorang diri di dalam rumah ini.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan tengah malam seperti ini? Tidak biasanya kau terjaga di tengah malam, apa yang terjadi? Apa kau mimpi buruk lagi? Sudah lama kau tidak mengalaminya?"

Amarah itu syarat akan rasa khawatir yang berlebihan, suaranya keras membentak tapi nadanya lembut bagai sutra, aku tidak akan pernah tahu apa yang ada di dalam kepala manusia satu ini, siang tadi dia begitu saja mengusirku dan sekarang tengah malam dia malah memarahiku seraya mendekapku seolah aku barang berharga.

"Kenapa kau diam saja? Apa ada yang sakit? Apa kau terluka?"

Andaikan saja aku dianugerai dengan wajah yang mudah berekpresi, pasti dia akan dengan sangat mudah melihat bagaimana wajahku mulai memerah, tapi Tuhan sangat baik padaku, aku diberi anugerah yang sangat luar biasa, aku bisa dengan mudah menyembunyikan semua yang sedang bergejolak menjadi paras datar tanpa ekspresi.

"Tetsuya!"

Dan pada bentakan yang ketiga aku tergugah dari lamunanku, sudah saatnya aku menjawab tanya darinya, aku juga tidak ingin berlama-lama dalam lamunanku sendiri yang bisa saja membuatku terluka di kemudian hari, aku juga tidak ingin dia menjadi berang karena terlampau khawatir.

"Aku baik-baik saja Akashi-kun, jadi tolong turunkan aku."

Aku mendengar ada hembusan napas lega, aku juga sedikit tersenyum mengetahui bahwa tensi ruangan ini mulai mendingin, tapi sayang aku tidak juga diturunkan dari dekapan, langkahnya mantap menuruni anak tangga satu demi satu, kemudian berbelok ke arah kiri, ke dalam dapur, aku diturunkan persis setelah sebelah kakinya menyeret keluar kursi dari meja makan, setelah memastikan aku duduk di tempat yang dia sediakan, aku mendengar Akashi-kun berjalan menjauh dari tempatku duduk, dan beberapa waktu kemudian sebuah gelas disodorkan ke arahku.

"Minumlah, aku tahu kau pasti terkejut."

Lama berselang hanya sunyi yang menguasai, diam mendominasi tanpa ada salah satu dari kami yang mau mencemari kesunyian ini dengan percakapan yang sangat sulit untuk dimulai, aku menandaskan isi gelas untuk membunuh sunyi, dan aku hanya bisa menajamkan pendengaran untuk mengetahui aktivitas apa yang tengah Akashi lakukan, dan yang aku tangkap dia tidak juga melakukan hal apapun.

"Apa kau tidak ingin memberondongku dengan pertanyaan, Tetsuya?"

Mungkin Akashi-kun sudah mulai bosan dipenjara sepi, tanya itu diajukan hanya sekadar basa-basi, dan aku yang memang memiliki segudang pertanyaan, sangat tergoda untuk membombardirnya dengan tanya yang tidak akan pernah habis karena terlalu banyak hal yang dia sembunyikan dariku.

"Apa jika aku bertanya, Akashi-kun akan menjawabnya dengan jujur?"

"Tidak..."

Jawab itu tegas, lugas dan tanpa cela nada sedikit pun, seolah itu adalah jawaban yang akan dilempar untuk menjawab semua tanya yang aku berikan, persis seperti yang aku bayangkan, aku akan melindungi diri dari segala macam rasa sakit yang akan atau yang sudah dilakukan oleh satu makhluk di depanku ini, keberadaannya nyata, tapi perasaannya aku tidak bisa menerka, aku tdak ingin kecewa karena sesuatu yang aku buat sendiri, aku tidak ingin khayalanku menghimpit hidupku untuk memikirkan kebahagian yang semu, aku tidak pernah ingin dia kembali menghindariku karena nyatanya walaupun kalimat yang diucap tegas penuh ranjau beracun, tapi sejatinya dia masih tetap menjagaku, melindungiku, dengan atau tanpa sepengetahuanku.

"Jika memang begitu, bukankah lebih baik Akashi-kun segera pulang,"

"Iya.. aku akan pulang, selamat malam Tetsuya,"

Akashi-kun beranjak dari tempatnya duduk, berjalan lambat melewatiku, terus berjalan menuju pintu, dan tak lama setelahnya aku mendengar pintu depanku di tutup, sunyi kembali jadi temanku, dan saat aku kembali menaiki tangga hendak kembali ke dalam kamar, aku baru menyadari satu fakta penting, Akashi Seijuuro tidak pulang malam itu.

Suara napas halus di atas sofa ruang tamu memberitahuku, bahwa dia selalu ada di sana, mungkin sama seperti pada malam-malam sebelumnya.


	2. Akashi Seijuurou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jadilah mataku ... dan aku akan menjadi segalanya untukmu.

Aku baru saja meletakkan hadiah parfum aneh-murahan dari kakakku saat mataku menangkap pemandangan yang janggal, kala itu.

Sungguh tidak terlintas dalam benakku jika kami—aku, Tetsuya, dan kakakku Chihiro—akan mengalami sebuah malam yang naas.

Pemandangan dari jendela itu membuatku terperanjat.

Ada nyala yang cukup besar dari dapur Kuroko Tetsuya, seorang tetanggaku yang buta, dan aku tidak yakin jika ada manusia gila yang sengaja menyalakan api yang begitu tinggi di dalam rumahnya.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang kupikirkan saat itu.

Kakakku belum kembali dan aku tidak bisa menunggunya hanya untuk mengecek keadaan pacarnya yang kini sedang berada dalam bahaya.

Ya, Tetsuya dan kakakku memang sepasang kekasih, setahuku.

Aku tidak menyukai hubungan mereka. Bahkan aku nyaris membenci Kuroko Tetsuya.

Namun, dalam keadaan sepelik ini, aku akhirnya yang harus belari.

Entah di mana kakakku sekarang, mungkin ia masih sibuk bekerja dan lupa untuk pulang sampai fajar datang—ah terserah saja, pikiranku sedang penuh dengan bayangan Kuroko Tetsuya yang meringkuk di dalam sana. Ketakutan karena tidak tahu apa yang terjadi.

Atau jangan-jangan ia sedang tertidur dan tidak menyadari keberadaan nyala api yang kian meninggi?

"Tetsuya!"

Tidak hanya aku yang sadar. Tetanggaku yang lain pun berbondong-bondong mendatangi rumah Kuroko Tetsuya. Mengerumuninya.

Mereka bersuara riuh, tapi tidak lekas bertindak. Beberapa berkata, "Air, carikan air!" tapi tidak ada yang bergerak untuk masuk dan membangunkan Tetsuya yang mungkin sedang tertidur di dalam sana.

"Apakah di sana ada orang?"

"Bocah buta itu jangan-jangan terjebak di dalam!"

Aku hampir protes pada orang-orang dewasa itu. Maksudku, kalau mereka tahu Tetsuya sedang berada dalam bahaya, mengapa mereka tidak segera berlari dan menggendongnya keluar?

"Api itu sudah mulai melalap separuh rumahnya. Dia takkan punya tempat tinggal lagi."

"Dia masih memiliki banyak uang dari santunan panti asuhan. Dia akan bisa merenovasinya."

Demi Tuhan! Aku hampir berteriak. Pentingkah itu dibicarakan sekarang!? Kuroko Tetsuya sedang berada dalam bahaya dan orang-orang itu justru sibuk memikirkan rumahnya!

Rumahnya dan bukan nyawanya!

"Apakah tidak ada di antara kalian yang ingin menolongnya!?" aku menghardik. "Pemuda buta itu pasti sedang terjebak di dalam api!"

"Apinya sudah meninggi! Kita tunggu petugas pemadam saja untuk masuk ke dalam! Terlalu berbahaya kalau kita memaksa masuk! Kita bisa terbakar juga!"

Aku terkesiap.

Apa katanya?

"Jangan gila kalian!" Emosiku mulai meninggi. Aku tidak tahu apakah perasaan kakakku terwakilkan padaku saat itu, tapi aku sungguh-sungguh marah. "Kuroko Tetsuya sedang berada dalam bahaya—"

"Diam kau, bocah yatim piatu!" Salah satu dari mereka membentakku, menyuruhku bungkam. "Kalau kau mau masuk! Masuk saja sendiri! Jangan suruh kami!"

Aku memalingkan muka, menatap rumah Tetsuya yang diselimuti oleh api tinggi, hampir mencapai atap. Ada suara percikan yang gaduh, benar-benar gaduh, dan di dalam sana kuyakin banyak perabotan atau benda dekoratif yang runtuh.

Aku tidak bisa membayangkan panasnya. Jika aku memaksa masuk ke dalam, aku bisa terbakar juga. Aku bisa tewas ...

"Ah, persetan dengan kalian!"

Namun, terpujilah otakku yang nekat dan keberanianku yang mencuat tanpa pertimbangan lebih, aku melangkah dan berlari menuju pintu yang sialnya terkunci.

Kucari jalan lain. Aku teringat pada jendela yang tadi membuatku menyadari adanya kebakaran. 

Jendela dapur ... ya dapur ...

Kakiku berderap dan sudah kuduga bahwa mencongkel jendela ini tidaklah sulit.

Aku menggunakan ranting kering dari gundukan sampah serasah yang kemungkinan baru akan dibakar besok pagi, dan aku melompat secepatnya ke dalam.

Saat kakiku menjejak lantai, aku merasakan panas yang membakar. Pelipisku tiba-tiba berpeluh dan paru-paruku berteriak sesak, ketakutan akan cedera.

Aku memanggil namanya berkali-kali, "Tetsuya! Tetsuya! Tetsuya!" namun kurasa ia tidak mendengarku.

Tidak ada jawaban apa pun—setan, ini membuatku semakin kesulitan mencari—tapi nalarku memberitahu bahwa ia pasti sedang terjebak di dalam kamar.

"Tetsuya!"

Aku melangkah separuh berlari seraya menghindari plafon yang tergerogoti api, runtuh dan hampir jatuh, nyaris membakar kepalaku jika aku tidak sigap menghindar.

Beberapa menit mencari, aku menemukan Tetsuya meringkuk di sisi pintu yang terkunci.

Ia memegang gagang, mungkin berusaha membuka, tapi aku tahu betapa sulitnya memasukkan anak kunci dalam keadaan setegang ini.

Dan naas ganda, ia ternyata tidak menggenggam anak kunci karena terlalu panik!

"Tetsuya!"

Aku belum sempat mendekat saat ia tiba-tiba terkulai. Aku hampir berteriak mencegah. Maksudku—pingsan dalam keadaan seperti ini adalah ancaman maut yang nyata.

Tidak hanya dinding dan plafon yang membara. Lantai di bawah kami juga membara. Jika ia jatuh, terkapar di sana, dia pasti akan hangus ...

"Akashi-san ..."

Dia memanggil kakakku. Akashi-san adalah panggilannya untuk kakakku.

"Tetsuya! Bangun Tetsuya!"

Entah kesadarannya masih tersisa ataukah tidak, yang jelas aku sudah meraihnya. Kuangkat tubuhnya, dia benar-benar ringan tapi tetap saja ini akan menjadi sebuah perjuangan panjang, tidakkah tadi telah kuceritakan bahwa pintu brengsek itu terkunci?

Aku harus berjuang lagi untuk melompati jendela dengan Tetsuya berada dalam gendonganku.

Ini sulit, aku masih sangat muda dan tenagaku belum cukup efisien untuk menjadi seorang penyelamat.

Seharusnya Chihiro-niisan yang melakukan ini. Seharusnya kakakku yang berjuang menyelamatkan pacarnya, bukan aku!

"Tolong tangkap dia, tolong! Dia pingsan!"

Aku berteriak dari dalam, berusaha membuat beberapa orang yang menyusul di seberang jendela mengerti bahwa aku butuh bantuan.

Mereka mengulurkan tangan untuk menerima tubuh Tetsuya yang tak sadarkan diri, aku sesekali menengadah ke atas lantaran plafon yang berada dekat dengan kusen jendela, seolah telah bersiap untuk jatuh menimpa kami dengan api yang berkobar membakarnya.

Sekuat tenaga aku berusaha mengeluarkan Tetsuya; orang-orang itu cukup membantu.

Dan berhasil.

"Kau keluarlah sekarang, Akashi! Dia sudah aman! Lekaslah!"

Mereka mulai panik—dan itu sudah terlambat karena aku panik sejak tadi—dan tiba-tiba kudengar teriakan keras.

Ada api yang jatuh dari atas sebelum aku sempat meloloskan diri.

"Arrghhh!"

Entah apa yang terjadi saat itu. Aku tidak melihat apa pun lagi.

Aku hanya tahu jika wajahku tersambar oleh suhu yang sangat panas.

Aku juga bisa mencium bau kulit yang meleleh detik itu ...

Lelehan wajahku.

***

Sejak saat itu, aku selalu bertarung dengan diriku sendiri; pertarungan dalam benak. Tapi itu sungguh mengganggu.

Kakakku meninggal di malam yang sama dengan kejadian kebakaran itu, kecelakaan mobil.

Aku tidak tahu seceroboh apa dia menyetir, tapi menurutku sejak dulu Chihiro-niisan memang bodoh dan sering tidak bisa diandalkan.

Itu menurutku, tidak usah protes. Aku memang menyayanginya—dia satu-satunya keluargaku yang masih hidup, saat itu—tapi keberadaannya juga lah yang menyebabkan aku kebingungan menjalani hidup.

Seharusnya hidup menjadi sesuatu yang natural, sesuatu yang bisa kurunut dengan nalar, dan kujalani tanpa perdebatan internal.

Namun kematian kakakku yang meninggalkan memori berupa cinta di hati Tetsuya yang buta itu membuatku merasa terjebak.

Yang kutahu, dia memang selalu mengira bahwa yang menolongnya di malam tragedi itu adalah Chihiro. Aku tidak masalah dengan itu.

Dia tahu pun apa gunanya? Apa manfaatnya untukku? Apa jika dia melupakan Chihiro dan berubah mencintaiku keadaan kami akan semakin membaik? Tidak, bukan?

Aku bukannya tidak ingin memiliki kekasih. Tapi haruskah semua keinginan itu dituruti? Aku tahu di mana batasku. Aku tahu di mana titik saat aku harus melangkah dan saat aku harus menyerah. Aku tahu bahwa aku tak pantas bersanding dengan siapa pun saat ini.

Kuhentikan pekerjaanku menulis. Aku sudah bosan dan kata-kata dalam benakku habis. Aku tidak perlu mencari uang keluar rumah, tulisanku sudah mendatangkan banyak imbalan yang bisa kugunakan secara berlebihan jika saja aku mau.

Aku hanya memiliki tugas untuk bersantai setelah selesai menggoreskan pena. Tapi sayangnya, bersantai versiku tidak pernah mendatangkan bahagia.

"Kenapa kau masih hidup, Akashi Seijuurou?"

Aku mempertanyakan hal yang sama setiap hari, pada jeda pagi dan sore yang selalu berlalu dalam risau. Entah kenapa aku tidak pernah punya hati untuk melempar kaca besar di kamarku agar aku tidak tersakiti oleh bayanganku sendiri.

Aku buruk rupa. Akashi Seijuurou yang dulu sudah tiada.

Mataku meleleh sebelah, hampir menutup, hingga pandangan kiriku seakan selalu mirip cahaya redup yang mengintip dari celah.

Bibirku masih utuh, tapi pipiku penuh dengan jaringan parut yang tebal.

Kulit wajahku memerah sekaligus berubah jadi kecokelatan, seperti permukaan daging yang dimasak terlalu matang.

Dulu, sesaat setelah kejadian ironis itu, aku hampir tidak bisa merasakan sakit apa pun di wajahku.

Mungkin karena kulit mukaku banyak yang mengelupas—mengelupas yang sampai benar-benar lepas karena terbakar oleh suhu panas—hingga aku tidak merasakan nyeri atau sengatan sakit apa pun dalam beberapa saat.

Baru keesokan harinya, aku yang terbaring di rumah sakit hanya bisa pasrah untuk mati.

Perjalanan waktu yang mereka bilang sebagai tahap penyembuhan, justru momen yang paling menyiksa.

Seperti ada jutaan paku yang menikam di permukaan wajahku setiap detiknya.

Aku tidak bisa membuka mulut, apalagi mengunyah makanan.

Tetanggaku merahasiakan kematian Chihiro-niisan sampai aku siap; tanpa mereka tahu jika sampai kapan pun sebenarnya aku takkan pernah siap.

Namun, aku tidak menangis. Saat kabar itu diantarkan padaku, aku hanya bisa berdoa dalam batin, "Tuhan, tolong bunuh aku."

Tapi Tuhan tidak mendengarkan aku. Dia masih ingin menyiksaku lebih lama lagi.

Apa ini balasan dari kebencianku yang selalu menganiaya perasaan Tetsuya sejak kecil?

Aku tidak tahu. Aku meminta tetanggaku merahasiakan kondisiku pada Tetsuya. Aku berusaha memanipulasi cerita bahwa Chihiro lah yang tewas karena menyelamatkannya.

Dan setahuku, ia percaya.

Bodoh sekali memang. Tapi aku mensyukuri kebodohannya.

"Akashi-kun, kau sudah pulang dari Hokkaido? Kudengar dari tetangga, kau liburan selama berminggu-minggu. Apakah Hokkaido sangat indah? Dan ... eum, kapan kau berangkat? Apakah Akashi-kun tahu bahwa kakakmu ... m-meninggal gara-gara aku?"

Pertanyaan itu adalah pertanyaan Tetsuya yang pertama setelah aku keluar dari rumah sakit, tiga minggu setelah insiden kebakaran.

Yang kuingat, saat itu aku berdusta tentang Pantai Shimamu dan ombak berselimut kabutnya yang menghantam karang, aku juga mengatakan bahwa aku tak punya oleh-oleh untuknya sehingga ia tidak perlu berharap akan kuberikan sepucuk buah tangan.

Aku meninggalkannya dalam keadaan menangis (ia meminta maaf berkali-kali tentang kematian kakakku), dan aku pergi begitu saja.

Aku tidak mau disentuhnya. Aku seperti mumi. Ia bisa menjerit dan memakiku monster.

Kubuka mataku untuk mengenyahkan semua kenangan itu dan aku kembali bertemu dengan Akashi Seijuurou pasca kehancuran.

Cermin itu sungguh jujur. Kadang aku masih bersyukur hidung dan bibirku utuh. Tapi aku benar-benar seperti monster.

Wajahku mirip entitas yang dikutuk, bahkan mungkin operasi plastik pun tidak akan bisa mengembalikannya seperti semula.

"Kau ... sangat jelek, Seijuurou."

Kemudian, setelah memaki diri sendiri, seperti biasa aku akan tertawa. Sudah bosan aku mencakar wajah. Ingin rasanya kukelupas semua jaringan parut itu dan kuhabiskan darah yang masih mengalir lewat jalur pembuluh pecundang nan jauh di bawahnya.

"Mati saja kau, Akashi Seijuurou! Mati saja kau!"

Tanganku memukul kaca dengan tinjuan yang semena-mena.

Bukannya remuk dan memuncratkan beling yang menusuk mataku sampai buta, sampai aku tak harus melihat diriku sendiri yang buruk rupa, cermin itu justru masih tegak berdiri.

Ia malah memberikan serangan balasan berupa ruam merah di kepalan tanganku.

Mengejekku tanpa suara, tetap menunjukkan bahwa aku takkan bisa menang dari kenyataan yang dipantulkannya.

"Seandainya Tetsuya bisa melihat, dia takkan mau mengenalku lagi." Aku berbicara pada diriku sendiri yang menatap dengan mata putus asa, "Kira-kira, hinaan macam apa yang akan dilontarkan Tetsuya? Ironis, aku yang biasa menghinanya, ternyata malah lebih pantas dihina olehnya."

Di antara monologku yang bimbang dan kosong, aku mendengar suara pintu diketuk. 

Ketukan yang sangat keras dan berkali-kali.

Calon tamuku seperti tidak sabar, pasti berniat mengantarkan sesuatu, atau setidaknya pasti ada hal penting yang ingin ia sampaikan.

Tadinya aku menunggu sampai dia menyerah, sampai dia pergi, dan tidak mengharapkan aku keluar untuk menyambut.

Namun, rupanya manusia keras kepala itu tetap saja mengetuk.

Akhirnya, aku yang menyerah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Tetsuya?"

Sebisa mungkin kubuat suaraku terdengar angkuh dan kaku. Sangat sulit rasanya menghadapi seseorang yang terlalu sering merasuk ke dalam pikiranmu, mengganggumu dalam mimpi, sebagai orang lain yang layak diberi keramahan tanpa pretensi.

"Aku hanya membawakan makanan, Chihiro-san sering bercerita bahwa Akashi-kun sering melewatkan jam makan, aku membawakan sup tofu untukmu."

Sup tofu? Ternyata dia mengenalku lebih baik dari yang kusangka.

Aku mengangguk, lupa bahwa sosok di depanku buta.

Tenang, Seijuurou. Tenang. Kau harus membuatnya pergi sebelum kau dilumpuhkannya lebih jauh lagi. Ingat, dia mencintai kakakmu. Bukan kau!

Akhirnya aku menjawab, setega yang kubisa. "Letakkan saja di bawah, aku akan mengambilnya nanti, aku sedang sibuk sekarang."

Maaf, Tetsuya. Aku memang bermaksud memukul mundur niatmu.

Pintu kubanting persis di hadapannya. Aku tercenung sendirian di belakang pintu, menyadari bahwa aku ternyata, selain monster, juga lah seekor iblis.

***

Aku terbiasa dengan kesepian. Aku tidak suka berteman dengan siapa pun.

Ada banyak alasan yang menyebabkan Akashi Seijuurou tumbuh menjadi pribadi yang bermasalah.

Namun ini sebenarnya lebih dari sekadar polemik kepribadian.

Aku bisa menjadi orang yang sangat perhatian untuk dirinya. Tidakkah kau percaya?

Dengarkan. Sebenarnya, menurutku, Kuroko Tetsuya itu adalah seseorang yang istimewa.

Ini bukan perkara aku jarang bersosialisasi dengan orang lain sehingga standarku untuk menilai orang lain terasa sangat rendahan.

Dia memang istimewa. Secara fisik, Tetsuya sangat cantik. Dia laki-laki tapi dia cantik. Bagaimana aku bisa mendefiniskannya?

Kau tidak akan percaya pada mataku, mungkin kau akan bilang bahwa kelopak mataku memang sudah meleleh satu sehingga aku tidak bisa membedakan mana yang cantik dan cacat. Tapi dia sungguh-sungguh cantik.

Aku tidak pernah melihat tarian samudera yang lebih indah dari pantulan sinar matahari di rambut biru langitnya.

Aku tidak pernah melihat mata yang begitu biru, sekalipun warna itu sungguh menipu.

Tetsuya tidak pernah bisa menerjemahkan pantulan sinar sebagai bentukan visual. Ia hidup dalam kegelapan, tapi ia menebarkan cahaya untuk orang lain.

Tetsuya sungguh berbanding terbalik denganku. Aku hanya bisa menggelapkan dan dia bisa menerangi.

Setiap hari, diam-diam aku selalu menguntitnya, melihatnya berinteraksi dengan anak-anak jalanan di rumah singgah.

Tetsuya pandai mendongeng, ia juga mengajari alfabet, dan berhitung meskipun matanya buta.

Rumah singgah yang penuh dengan hasil kerajinan tangan dari anak-anak itu selalu menyambut Tetsuya dengan hangat.

Anak-anak berpakaian kotor memeluknya, menciumnya seperti kakak sendiri.

Aku selalu duduk di kejauhan, di sisi toko bunga milik seorang perempuan bernama Momoi Satsuki, memandangi Tetsuya mengajar.

Kadang-kadang Satsuki menemaniku mengobrol, bertanya mengapa aku sangat tekun menunggu Tetsuya pulang tapi tak pernah menyapa.

Aku hanya tersenyum di balik masker hitam dan tudung jaket yang selalu kutangkupkan rendah hingga menutupi dahi.

Sepuluh menit sebelum Tetsuya berjalan pulang, aku pasti akan membayar sekuntum bunga. Kemarin mawar, hari ini anyelir.

"Kau akan sembunyi, Akashi-kun?" Tawa cantik Satsuki mekar, semekar anyelirnya. "Dia tidak akan pernah tahu siapa yang mengaguminya diam-diam. Jatuh cinta sendirian itu ... lama-lama akan menyiksamu."

Jatuh cinta?

Aku melambai begitu saja. Seperti biasa, aku akan menunggu Tetsuya di ujung belokan, bersidekap misterius seperti penjahat, hanya untuk memastikan ia pulang seraya membawa bunga dariku.

***

Seperti hari-hari biasa, aku mendapatkan banyak surat dari pembaca. Kotak surat di rumahku selalu penuh. Jika tidak penuh oleh amplop, pasti dijejali hadiah.

Para pembaca bukuku mengira aku lelaki yang sempurna, barangkali. Mereka mengelu-elukan aku dari kejauhan, dari dunia seberang yang membuat mereka hanya menebak-nebak siapa aku, seperti apa wujudku, apa latar belakangku.

Kadang mereka meminta untuk kupacari, meski hanya pacar dalam pena.

Memintaku untuk mencintainya tanpa kami pernah saling bertatap muka.

Padahal, jika saja mereka bertemu langsung denganku, mereka bisa saja muntah di tempat.

Mengataiku 'menjijikkan' dan sejenisnya.

Kuhabiskan waktuku di sore hari itu untuk membalas surat-surat dari pembaca. Aku membuka satu amplop, tersenyum beberapa kali membaca pujian dari mereka.

Ah, seseorang dari pembacaku seperti kena mantra, bisa kulihat dari seberapa tajamnya ia menggoreskan pena untuk menumpahkan kesan padaku—dan aku membalas dengan kalimat-kalimat kaku yang buruk.

Aku jarang bisa berbasa-basi. Maksudku, jika pertanyaannya adalah A maka jawabannya tidak perlu B, C, D, sampai Z.

Menghemat waktu akan membuatku bisa membalas lebih banyak surat lagi.

Lagipula aku tidak suka dicecar. Aku dalam tulisan dan aku dalam dunia nyata adalah manusia yang berbeda.

Aku bisa memisahkan duniaku menjadi dua.

Akashi-san, jika kau tidak keberatan, boleh kau mengirimkan fotomu untukku?

Aku berjanji takkan menyebarkannya.

Aku jatuh cinta padamu, Akashi-san. Aku jatuh cinta padamu karena tulisan-tulisanmu.

Tulisan itu tergores dengan sangat dalam, sebuah luapan ambisi yang ingin dipenuhi.

Sayangnya, permintaan seperti itu harus kuabaikan. Percuma juga dia jatuh cinta padaku karena tulisanku.

Satu, para penulis bisa menjadi apa pun. Maksudku, bisa saja aslinya seorang penulis adalah seorang penjahat dan kemudian ia berpura-pura menjadi manis melalui tinta yang bisa menyamarkan semuanya.

Dua, bagaimana jika suatu hari aku kehilangan kemampuan untuk menggoreskan cerita?

Apakah cintanya juga akan menghilang juga? Apakah aku akan ditinggalkan begitu saja?

Kalau sampai pembacaku tahu keadaan sebenarnya, karirku bisa habis. Menulis adalah satu-satunya pekerjaan yang bisa kulakukan; tidak ada kantor atau lembaga apa pun yang mau menerima orang buruk rupa sepertiku.

Aku belum selesai mengerjakan balasan-balasan itu saat kudengar pintuku diketuk.

Aku tidak tahu siapa gerangan manusia nekat yang berani bertamu di siang hari seterik ini.

Kutinggalkan surat-surat dan pena untuk berjalan menuju pintu. Aku sedikit malas hingga gerakanku membuka pintu terasa lunglai. Aku seperti kurang darah. Barangkali saja.

"Apa yang kau inginkan, Tetsuya?"

Aku menghadangnya di pintu (tentu aku takkan membiarkannya masuk), dan dia lagi-lagi membawa makanan untukku.

Astaga, aku masih bisa membeli makanan sendiri. Uangku bahkan lebih banyak dari uangnya! Kenapa dia selalu repot memasak untukku?

"Apa kau baru bangun Akashi-kun? Apa yang kau lakukan semala—"

"Tidak ada hubungannya denganmu, lebih baik kau segera pulang, aku sibuk sekarang."

Aku sudah siap membanting pintu.

Sungguh aku tidak ingin khilaf dan mendekapnya karena terlalu senang, senang dan kasihan karena ia telah merepotkan diri untuk membuat Akashi Seijuurou senang.

Tetsuya harus tahu, tidak ada gunanya memeliharaku, menjaga asupan makanku, aku bukan orang baik dan aku tidak hidup untuk terus berada di sisinya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan, Tetsuya?" tanyaku saat melihat kakinya menghalangi pintu kututup. Entah bagaimana caranya ia bisa menebak di mana celah yang benar. Mungkin insting. Atau perasaan berlapis semacam terlalu ingin.

"Kebetulan jika Akashi-kun bertanya, aku datang hanya ingin memastikan kau makan, jika aku amati dari caramu membuka pintu dan berbicara sepertinya kau belum makan dari semalam, Akashi-kun."

Sok tahu.

Sejujurnya aku sedikit senang, aku tersenyum. Tapi hanya sedikit. Dia sungguh-sungguh perhatian, seakan-akan di duniaku yang sunyi ini aku masih memiliki seseorang yang bisa kuajak berbagi.

... meskipun secara sepihak.

"Asal kau tahu Tetsuya, aku sudah makan, silahkan saja kau bawa pulang makananmu karena aku tidak butuh."

Itu bukan pernyataan dari hatiku tentu saja. Aku bertarung dengan diriku sendiri untuk tega mengatakan itu, tapi aku memang—mau tak mau—harus tega.

Tanpa mengucapkan terima kasih atau sampai jumpa, aku menyingkirkan kakinya dari celah pintuku dengan paksa dan membantingnya hingga tertutup.

"Dasar keras kepala."

Aku kembali duduk di balik meja. Namun kini kemampuanku luruh untuk melanjutkan balasan dari surat-surat pembaca.

"Tetsuya ...," satu kertas kuremukkan dalam genggaman, aku melemparnya jauh dalam bentuk gumpalan. "Kau benar-benar ujian berat untukku, Tetsuya."

Apa perlu kuulangi lagi alasannya?

Aku buruk rupa dan bukan aku yang dicintai Tetsuya. Dia perhatian padaku untuk mengenang mendiang kakakku. Agar rasa bersalahnya terbalaskan.

Sungguh tidak menyenangkan rasanya menyadari bahwa perasaannya tumbuh karena belas kasihan.

"Dasar kalian ... Aku benar-benar seperti pihak ketiga sekarang."

***

Pagi itu, aku lagi-lagi berniat menjadi penguntit. Telah kukosongkan jadwalku. Kukenakan masker dan tudung jaketku untuk menyembunyikan wajah dari pandangan dunia luar.

Tetsuya memiliki jadwal konsultasi ke dokter sebulan sekali, aku hapal, kan? Bagaimana bisa?

Jangan tanya. Aku bahkan hapal jam berapa ia membuang sampah. Jam berapa ia bangun pagi dan membuka pintu depan. Jam berapa ia akan menutup pintu saat malam hari, dan semuanya.

Bahkan jika ia seorang wanita, aku yakin diriku akan hapal periode datang bulannya.

Aku adalah penguntit yang tangguh. Penguntit yang selalu berusaha menjaganya saat melangkah, penjaga yang selalu berusaha menguntitnya ia salah langkah.

Ia adalah bulanku dan sayangnya Tetsuya tidak pernah menyadari itu.

Ia membenciku dan sayangnya aku makin jatuh hati padanya dari waktu ke waktu.

"Kuroko Tetsuya, ne!" bahkan aku sampai hapal siapa gerangan perawat dengan rambut hitam yang selalu menyapanya dengan ramah. Aku selalu memberi isyarat padanya—Takao Kazunari—agar diam dan tidak bersuara apalagi berteriak 'Awas! Penguntit!'

Aku memang penguntit tapi aku menguntit untuk memastikan Tetsuya baik-baik saja.

Bayangkan, bahkan aku membeli tiket kereta dengan gerbong yang sama, duduk di belakangnya untuk memastikan ia tak disentuh oleh siapa pun.

Aku tidak ingin ia terluka, di mataku dia sangat rapuh dan manja.

Maksudku, dia terbiasa hidup didampingi oleh mendiang kakakku, kupikir sekarang ia pasti membutuhkanku.

Mungkin.

"Kau bukan penjahat kan? Apa kau berusaha untuk mengincar tas pemuda buta itu?"

Pernah suatu waktu, dalam usaha penguntitanku, aku dihardik oleh petugas keamanan. Dikira pencopet, atau apa pun itu karena penampilanku sungguh aneh dalam skala manusia normal.

Tudung jaket dan maskerku mengundang perhatian petugas keamanan stasiun dan aku benar-benar ditangkap, ditahan di kantor, dan diinterogasi.

Aku diminta bersumpah bahwa aku bukan anak buah mafia, aku digeledah dan entah mengapa di matanya aku bisa membaca bahwa petugas keamanan ini berharap menemukan senjata tajam atau ganja.

Aku menolak keras saat ia bermaksud merenggut masker dan tudung jaketku.

Di sana ada banyak orang dan akan sangat membahayakan untuk harga diriku jika wajahku terpapar, diketahui oleh semua orang.

"Kau sepertinya benar-benar harus ditahan di kantor polisi. Kau sangat mencurigakan, anak muda."

Kantor polisi? Ini akan lebih berbahaya. Bagaimana jika ada koran lokal yang meliput karena mendengar ada seorang target kriminal yang tertangkap, dan seseorang itu bernama Akashi Seijuurou?

Akashi.

Seijuurou.

Ah, salahku sendiri aku tidak memakai nama pena yang menjadi samaran. Mungkin karena dulu kukira aku takkan bisa sampai pada kondisi di mana akan dikenal oleh banyak pembaca.

Sudah terlambat untuk mengubahnya, mereka hampir menyeretku untuk diproses hukum secara lebih serius.

"Kalau kau tidak membuka tudung jaketmu, maka—"

Maka ... aku harus mulai bersandiwara.

Aku tiba-tiba menggebrak meja.

"Pemuda buta itu adalah mantan kekasihku! Namanya adalah Kuroko Tetsuya! Tanggal lahirnya adalah 31 Januari! Bintangnya Aquarius! Minuman kesukaannya adalah vanilla milkshake! Aku menguntitnya karena ... karena"—ayolah otak, aku membutuhkanmu untuk menyelamatkan diri—"karena aku tidak mau ia terperosok masuk selokan seperti saat kami masih berkencan!"

Menggebu-gebu aku menjelaskan. Dari alasan paling bodoh berupa 'khawatir Tetsuya masuk selokan', sampai alasan paling melankolis berupa 'menguntit demi menghalanginya melangkah ke pelaminan bersama dengan kekasihnya yang seorang pecandu minuman keras', kulontarkan seperti pemain sandiwara terhebat.

Terlalu banyak menulis membuat imajinasiku sangat aktif, dan itu membantu.

Orang tidak perlu melihat ekspresiku untuk ikut terseret pada gelombang emosi yang kulemparkan tanpa basa-basi.

Aku sangat mudah untuk sedih dan senang karena terbiasa menulis adegan fiksi.

Latihan rutin ternyata ada gunanya.

Ini seharusnya tidak sulit jika aku mau sedikit fokus dan berkonsentrasi.

"Percayalah, aku harus memintanya kembali padaku. Kalau tidak, hidupnya akan sengsara. Dia akan menjadi korban KDRT karena calon suaminya itu adalah pengidap sadomasokis!"

Aku berteriak dan maskerku tidak menghalangi terkuarnya suara baritonku yang terangkat lantang.

"Kalau sampai dia jadi menikah dengan lelaki berandalan itu, Anda yang akan menanggung dosanya! Apa Anda tega membiarkan seorang pemuda buta yang baik hati menjadi korban penyiraman air panas oleh suami sendiri!?"

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti denganmu, anak muda," tapi petugas keamanan itu justru bersidekap, memandangku dengan tatapan mata curiga yang sungguh laknat.

"Kau tahu kalau pemuda buta itu adalah seorang pemuda dan kau terus mengatakan suami dan suami. Jangan bilang ...."

Sungguh aku jadi ingin mencolok matanya dengan ujung stopkontak yang menjulur di sudut ruangan.

" ... kalian homo?"

Bedebah.

"Ini bukan masalah homo atau tidak," aku menggebrak meja, "ini masalah cinta!'

"Cinta homo?" Si sekuriti dungu itu masih saja bersikeras. "Ah, kau tetap harus kutahan, anak muda. Tapi sepertinya sel penahananmu harus kubedakan dengan tahanan lelaki pada umumnya. Aku tidak mau kau membawa pengaruh buruk—"

Aku makin panas. "Apa maksudnya?"

"Diam." Petugas sekuriti itu mengangkat tangan kanannya, dan mengangkat telepon dengan tangan kiri. "Halo, aku memiliki satu tahanan yang harus diintrogasi lebih lanjut. Tapi dia tidak boleh dicampur dengan tahanan laki-laki. Dengan perempuan juga tidak boleh. Dia ho—"

Belum sempat si petugas sekuriti menyelesaikan perkataan—daripada aku benar-benar ditahan dan masuk koran—aku berlari keluar.

Sial karena gerimis lekas menyambutku dari langit, gerimis yang dengan cepat berubah menjadi hujan.

Aku berlari ke belokan dan sadar bahwa petugas keamanan yang dungu itu sedang memburuku.

Ada total tiga orang—dan itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuatku kacau.

Aku masih berlari, tidak menoleh. Basah kuyup.

Ah, terkutuklah Tetsuya yang membuatku harus melakukan ini.

Aku benar-benar tersulap menjadi luar biasa bodoh; dan katanya berubah menjadi bodoh adalah tanda manusia yang sedang jatuh cinta.

Jatuh ...

Cinta? Huh?

Ya! Aku memang jatuh cinta! Lalu kenapa!? Apa gara-gara jatuh cinta aku harus dipenjara? Apa gara-gara jatuh cinta aku harus diburu petugas keamanan?

Jangan-jangan mereka juga membawa pistol berpeluru karet ...

"Berhenti!"

Dor!

Dan tembakan itu benar-benar mengenai kakiku. Ternyata dugaanku tepat. Saking tepatnya sekarang aku terjerembab di jalanan berhujan, basah kuyup dan kesakitan.

Peluru karet itu mengenai tungkai kananku dengan sangat jitu dan ternyata, sakitnya tidak main-main.

Aku hanya bisa mengaduh keras dan mereka mendatangiku dengan hardikan semacam, "Sudah kami bilang! Jangan melarikan diri! Sekarang tahu sendiri akibatnya!"

Secara kasar mereka merenggut tudung jaketku dan merobek maskerku. Aku yang masih menahan nyeri di tungkai, tidak bisa mengelak.

"Astaga!" Dan jangan salahkan aku juga kalau mereka terkejut luar biasa. "M-monster! MONSTER!"

Kupikir mereka akan berlari terbirit-birit, ketakutan, meninggalkanku sendirian.

Ternyata mereka justru mematung, saking kagetnya.

"Ini foto Kuroko Tetsuya ...," aku melemparkan beberapa benda tipis berbentuk persegi dari dalam dompetku, "Ini rumahnya. Ini saat ia duduk di teras. Ini saat ia mengajar anak-anak. Ini saat ia me—"

"K-kurasa ... monster ini memang mengenal pemuda yang buta itu," salah satu dari petugas dungu itu berpendapat—tapi pendapatnya justru membuat ia berkali-kali lipat lebih bodoh di mataku—"sepertinya, kita biarkan saja dia pergi. K-kalau dia ditahan di kantor polisi ... w-wajahnya yang jelek dan rusak ini akan membuat yang lain takut ... A-aku rasa lebih baik kita lepaskan saja ..."

Kemudian, salah satunya menyahut, sama gugupnya.

"Kurasa itu ... ide bagus. J-jujur ... melihat wajahnya membuatku ingin munt—munt ... HOEK!"

Anjing neraka kudisan.

"Brengsek! Muntahanmu mengenai kakiku!" Aku protes, sungguh aku jadi ingin membunuh orang detik itu.

Namun, ternyata bukan hanya aku yang emosi. Dua lelaki selain yang muntah itu juga ikut terpancing dengan kelakuanku yang mungkin di mata mereka, sedikit tak perhitungan.

Entah bagaimana awalnya, tapi aku mulai dihajar. Perutku ditendang dan aku yang sudah tersungkur gara-gara peluru karet, dibuat semakin tersungkur.

Mungkin perut dan dada di balik jaketku sudah babak belur. Aku sampai menelan banyak air hujan.

Kupikir, mereka menghajarku bukan semata-mata lantaran aku bersalah karena telah berlaku kurang sopan.

Bahan bakar paling kuat yang menjadikanku harus ditinju dan ditendang sampai babak belur adalah ...

... wajahku yang tidak pantas disebut sebagai manusia.

"Keparat ... kalian ..." Aku dibiarkan merangkak di bawah hujan sementara mereka meninggalkanku sambil menyeret temannya; si pecundang yang muntah itu.

Aku berusaha untuk berdiri, berjalan terseret dengan kakiku yang pincang menembus hujan.

Detik itu, ada satu pelajaran yang aku dapatkan dari lelehan air dingin yang mendera deras tubuhku, bagai menyucikanku dari pikiran lancang untuk memiliki seorang Kuroko Tetsuya yang tak mungkin tergapai.

Jatuh cinta ternyata sungguh berat. Bisakah aku bertahan waras jika memintanya menjadi kekasihku, sementara nanti jika pertama kali tergerak untuk menciumku, ia akan muntah parah sampai dehidrasi saat meraba wajahku?

***

Gara-gara harus berhujan-hujanan, aku terserang demam tinggi.

Tidak bisa tidur semalaman membuat kepalaku pusing berat dan aku hampir limbung saat berdiri.

Aku seharusnya bisa mengompres diriku sendiri, tapi entah kenapa aku tidak siap menyentuh air; air dengan suhu serendah atau sehangat apa pun.

Mungkin kemarin aku menelan terlalu banyak air hujan. Tubuhku masih babak belur dan itu membuat wajahku yang menyeramkan tidak menjadi terlalu buruk.

Setidaknya kini seimbang, tubuhku penuh memar. Wajahku penuh bekas luka bakar.

Buruk rupa, buruk rupa sekalian.

Beranjak dari kasur, aku merasakan perutku lapar dan pandanganku berkunang-kunang. Ada sisa mie dingin di dalam mangkuk. Sisa makan malam yang tidak aku habiskan karena aku tidak kuat duduk menyangga kepala.

Sepertinya aku benar-benar membutuhkan seseorang ... Seseorang yang bisa mengompresku ... tidak, tidak ada seorang pun yang layak melakukan itu.

Mengompres berarti menyentuh.

Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa membiarkan orang lain tahu keadaan wajahku?

Apalagi jika orang itu adalah Kuroko Tetsuya. Aku menyukainya, tapi aku tidak bisa percaya jika ia takkan lari setelah tahu seperti apa Akashi Seijuurou sebenarnya.

Keadaan akan menjadi semakin sulit jika ia terlibat.

Aku kalut dan kutemukan sedikit penolong di laci meja.

Ada obat demam di dalam plastik. Aku tidak ingin meneguknya.

Mungkin aku telah kacau sampai ingin tumbang dan tak disembuhkan.

"Tetsuya ...," tapi entah mengapa aku ingin ia datang, ingin sekali. "Kuroko Tetsuya ..."

Aku memanggilnya dalam kekosongan. Aku tahu ia pasti takkan datang. Aku tahu benar bahwa dia tidak mungkin menyahuti panggilanku. Kami tak pernah memiliki ikatan apa pun ...

Lamat-lamat kulihat seseorang mendekat. Seseorang yang tak asing. Tadinya kupikir aku sedang bermimpi. Namun ternyata—

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?"

Bisa kudengar suaraku parau. Tenggorokanku sakit. Tapi aku tetap terperanjat. Tetsuya masuk ke dalam rumahku tanpa suara. Seperti maling.

Maling yang kuharapkan ...

Aku beranjak menghampirinya. Ada keinginan yang kuat untuk memeluk—tapi apa yang kulakukan? Aku salah langkah. Lagi-lagi salah langkah. Mungkin karena merasa tidak pantas atau jijik pada diriku sendiri, aku hanya bisa mencengkeramnya.

Cengkeraman yang lemah.

Cengkeraman yang tidak kukenali sebagai cengkeramanku yang biasa.

Jika berada dalam posisi yang sangat dekat seperti ini, rasanya ia berkali-kali lipat lebih menawan. Matanya yang biru itu seolah bisa menembus diriku tanpa harus menatap.

Ah, Tetsuya, bisakah dia mendengarkan semua teriakan yang kubatin sekarang?

Aku ingin menciumnya. Aku ingin memeluknya. Aku menginginkannya.

"Apa kau sedang demam, Akashi-kun?"

Pertanyaannya bukan hanya pertanyaan. Tangannya yang bebas berusaha menyentuh keningku dan seketika emosiku meninggi.

Tidak ... sekalipun aku mencintainya, dia tidak berhak ...

"Lebih baik kau pulang Tetsuya, aku tidak butuh bantuanmu."

Bohongkah aku?

"Aku hanya ingin tahu apakah Akashi-kun sedang sakit?" ternyata si biru langit ini belum menyerah. "Karena tadi tangan Akashi-kun terasa hangat. Apakah Akashi-kun sudah makan? Karena aku sudah membuatkan makan siang untuk Akashi-kun."

Kenapa, Tetsuya?

Ini sulit, aku tidak akan pernah bisa berpaling kalau begini caranya.

Aku melepaskan cengkeraman itu, mengambil tempat di sofa. Berusaha menarik jarak agar dia tahu bahwa ia tidak seberharga itu untukku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Tetsuya, aku sudah menyuruhmu untuk segera pulang."

Obat yang tadinya tak kuteguk sekarang terlihat sebagai alat pelarian. Aku mengoyaknya dari plastik dan si buta yang sok tahu itu seketika menghentikanku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Tetsuya, aku sudah menyuruhmu untuk segera pulang."

Apakah aku marah?

Ya, aku marah ...

Aku marah karena ia sungguh perhatian padaku dan sulit untuk kutampik.

"Bukankah Akashi-kun harus makan dulu sebelum minum obat?"

Sok tahu.

Aku berpaling.

Aku benar-benar ingin menciumnya sekarang.

"Aku bukannya sok tahu Akashi-kun, aku mengamatimu, tidak ada makanan dalam dapurmu, sisa mie instan di atas meja juga sudah dingin yang artinya itu adalah menu makan malammu semalam, aku membawakanmu makan siang ji—"

BRAKKKK

Dengan mudah, aku menggebrak meja. Berusaha memukulnya mundur, berusaha membuat mentalnya jatuh.

Lihat betapa keparatnya Akashi Seijuurou. Betapa keparatnya aku yang keparat mencintai manusia keparat yang telah membuatku jatuh hati dengan begitu keparat.

Aku tahu ia terkejut—aku tahu ia takut. Dan aku membuatnya lebih takut dengan menghimpitnya pada dinding.

Aku ingin memerkosanya, memintanya jadi milikku dengan paksa seandainya aku tidak ingat bahwa Tetsuya terlalu cantik untuk menjadi milikku.

Ini buruk.

Sangat sulit untukku menahan diri agar tidak berbuat lebih.

Aku berusaha menyelubungi diri dengan amarah. "Tatap aku Tetsuya! Apa yang kau inginkan, kenapa kau masih juga di sini? Aku sudah menyuruhmu untuk segera pergi!"

Sebisa mungkin aku harus membuatnya tersinggung. Tetsuya dalam mode perhatian sangatlah menjerat. Aku bisa terperosok dengan mudah. Aku bisa mengklaimnya dengan mudah.

Tidak, tidak, tidak. Aku tidak boleh melakukannya. Aku sudah bersusah payah menyelamatkan hidup Tetsuya saat itu. Aku tidak boleh menghancurkannya.

"Aku marah Akashi-kun, apa kau tidak bisa melihat?" dan aku bergetar saat melihat bibirnya berucap. "Aku buta Akashi-kun, kenapa juga aku harus menatapmu, jika menatapmu aku juga tidak akan menemukan apapun."

Seharusnya memang begitu. Aku bersyukur jika Tetsuya tak bisa menemukan apapun.

"Apa yang kau inginkan, Tetsuya?"

Jika ia berkata menginginkan Akashi-kun, maka aku bersumpah bahwa ia takkan bisa keluar dari rumahku selamanya.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu apakah Akashi-kun sedang sakit? Karena tadi tangan Akashi-kun terasa hangat. Apakah Akashi-kun sudah makan? Karena aku sudah membuatkan makan siang untuk Akashi-kun."

Hanya itukah? Kenapa aku kecewa?

"Aku akan menjawabnya, jika itu yang Tetsuya inginkan, tapi setelah itu tolong jangan datang lagi, abaikan saja aku, Tetsuya kembalilah jalani hidupmu."

Dasar munafik kau, Seijuurou.

"Yang pertama, aku tidak demam Tetsuya, tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, yang kedua aku sudah makan. Dan lebih baik kau bawa pulang lagi makananmu itu, aku bisa mengurus hidupku sendiri Tetsuya, aku bisa."

Aku tidak mendengar isak tangis. Tapi aku bisa mendengar suara getir yang terluka.

"Inikah yang Akashi-kun inginkan?"

Tidak, bukan ini. Seandainya saja kau tahu.

"Ya ... ini yang aku inginkan."

Munafik, itulah diriku.

"Bolehkah aku memastikan kalau Akashi-kun memang tidak sedang demam?"

Dan begitu bodoh hingga tak rela menyerah, itulah dirimu.

"Tidak ... aku tidak demam Tetsuya. Lebih baik kau pulang, aku harus tidur. Selamat tinggal."

Selamat tinggal? Bahkan mungkin aku lah yang lebih tidak siap terhadap pernyataan itu.

Aku sungguh-sungguh munafik. Tapi keadaan ini memaksaku berkata demikian. Aku munafik karena aku sadar diriku punya keterbatasan!

Aku beranjak dari sofa, meninggalkannya, membanting pintu kamar.

Aku tidak ingin melihat tangisan; jika ia memang menangis.

"Maaf ... maaf ..."

Aku tidak ingin Tetsuya berjuang untukku.

***

Berbanding terbalik dengan hubungan kami, rumah Kuroko Tetsuya selalu terasa bersahabat.

Aku sering berkunjung ke terasnya, ke halamannya, ke balik jendelanya hanya untuk menatap malaikat biru langit yang tidak pernah peka pada kehadiranku.

Kuroko Tetsuya. Nama itu ... mungkin bukan nama sosok yang kumiliki. Entahlah, apakah dengan kondisiku yang seperti ini, aku masih pantas memiliki seseorang?

Aku seringkali datang bertamu, tidak menyebabkan suara apa pun, dan menangkap sosoknya lewat kamera.

Sakit itu mendera lagi saat aku menatap Tetsuya ... Ya Tuhan, ini tidak adil. Wajahnya begitu halus—aku menebaknya dari mata, untung aku tak buta juga—dan kesempurnaan itu membuatku remuk jadi kepingan yang tersebar.

Aku bahkan tidak berani menatap diriku sendiri di depan cermin. Bagiku, cermin kini adalah penghina yang nyata. Aku malu. Sangat malu. Lalu bagaimana dia? Kami berbeda nasib.

Hatiku buta setelah mencintai seorang pemuda yang buta.

Kehadirannya membuatku gila dan kegilaannya membuatku hadir.

Sungguh beruntung Chihiro-niisan yang pernah memilikinya.

Meski hubungan mereka yang terlalu berlebihan itu membuatku muak, sekarang aku ingin menggantikan posisinya di hati Tetsuya, seandainya saja bisa.

Toh hubungan mereka hanya masa lalu. Skandal murahan. Cinta monyet murahan.

Mungkin cintanya memang sudah terkubur bersama kematian kakakku, tapi dia masih hidup dan dia membeli jiwaku yang terus merasa bersalah.

Membeli dengan sikapnya yang manis, sikapnya yang selalu menunjukkan rasa terimakasih.

Terimakasihnya untuk mendiang kakakku. Chihiro.

"Akashi-kun?"

Aku mendengar bisikan. Entah ini mimpi di dalam mimpi, atau memang aku sedang diganggu oleh sosoknya yang mendekat.

Aku yang tertidur di kursinya—demi sebuah keinginan konyol bernama 'menjaga'—terpaksa terusik dan membuka mata. Aku seperti manusia yang gemar menjilat ludah sendiri. Aku yang mengucapkan selamat tinggal, tapi aku jugalah yang tidak bisa meninggalkan.

Aku tidak tahu apakah dia tahu bahwa aku sudah terbangun dan kini sedang menatapnya.

"Kau pasti sedang bermimpi indah sekarang, Akashi-kun."

Itu yang bisa kubaca dari gerak bibirnya. Dia memang bersuara, tapi selirih angin. Mungkin tak ingin membangunkan aku. Mungkin ia takut jika aku menghardiknya.

Menatap Tetsuya selalu terasa menyakitkan. Aku selalu bertarung dengan diri sendiri untuk menampiknya, untuk membiarkannya lepas sementara aku cukup melihatnya dari jauh.

Menjadi penjaga rahasia. Atau mungkin pengagum rahasia.

Seperti saat ini, ketika ia berlutut di dekatku, aku bisa melihat air matanya yang meleleh.

"Akashi-kun, aku tidak ingin kita saling membenci. Aku ingin kita berteman, aku tidak ingin jika kau mengabaikan aku."

Suara itu benar-benar kubaca dari gerak bibirnya. Ia menatap kosong ke arah pintu—tentu saja tidak menatapku—ah, sekeras apa pun ia berusaha menatapku, ia tetap saja buta.

Aku mencium gelagat yang aneh, ditambah letupan rasa sakit ketika senyuman di bibirnya terbit dengan kehangatan yang menjerat.

Astaga, tidak tahukah manusia ini bahwa dia sangat indah?

Maafkan aku yang selalu jahat padanya. Maafkan aku juga yang sepertinya telah jatuh hati. Aku sudah terlalu sering menipu diri sendiri.

"Akashi-kun, kenapa kau selalu menjauhiku? Kenapa kita ... terhalang oleh dinding? Aku tidak bisa mendekat padamu, Akashi-kun. Kita selalu dekat ... sekaligus selalu terasa asing. Aku ingin kita menjadi teman. Aku tahu bahwa kau juga kesepian. Sama seperti aku, Akashi-kun."

Aku tahu, aku lebih dari sekadar tahu jika ia ingin kami berteman. Tapi bukan itu masalahnya. Mungkin dia bisa kalau sekadar berteman. Tapi bagaimana denganku?

Mungkinkah aku bisa mengiyakan begitu saja dan menerima semua cecaran perasaanku sendiri yang ingin menjadi lebih dari sekadar teman untuk Tetsuya?

"Akashi-kun?"

Refleks aku menampik tangannya yang mendekat.

"Jangan sentuh aku!"

Atau semuanya akan selesai.

"Kenapa, Akashi-kun?" ia berdiri. Berusaha menggapaiku. Entah bagaimana caranya aku menghindar. Sebisa mungkin memerangi keinginanku sendiri untuk memeluknya, mengatakan padanya jika aku jatuh cinta padanya. "Akashi-kun?"

"Jangan mendekat, kuperingatkan padamu!"

Tetsuya terus berusaha meraba, menggapai. Dan entah kenapa otakku sama sekali tak memerintahkan diriku untuk keluar dari rumahnya. Untuk berlari darinya. Aku juga ingin mendekat, sungguh aku ingin ...

"Akashi-kun, kenapa kau jijik padaku?" dan pertanyaan yang kutakutkan itu akhirnya terkuar juga. "Kenapa Akashi-kun jijik padaku!? Apa karena aku buta? APA KARENA AKU BUTA!?"

Aku melangkah mundur. Tangisannya menghantamku.

Sungguh, aku tidak suka ini.

"Aku memang cacat, Akashi-kun! Aku memang cacat! Tapi apakah kondisiku yang seperti ini membuatmu layak memperlakukan aku secara tidak manusiawi!? Aku tahu kau hebat! Aku tahu kau penulis terkenal! Aku tahu kau punya banyak penggemar! Aku tahu kau pasti tampan dan dipuja banyak wanita! Tapi apa kau layak memperlakukan aku serendah ini!? Aku bukan manusia hina sekalipun aku buta, Akashi-kun!"

Aku tidak tahu mengapa semakin ia menangis, aku semakin ingin membangun dinding.

Tanganku meraih vas bunga dan aku melemparkannya persis di depan Tetsuya hingga keramik itu jatuh berkeping-keping.

"Jangan melangkah maju untuk mendekatiku. Atau kau akan terluka—TETSUYA!"

Dan aku meraih tubuhnya yang limbung ke depan karena menginjak pecahan-pecahan tajam.

Ternyata ia benar-benar keras kepala. Ia memaksa untuk melangkah mendekatiku dan menggapaiku.

Ada darah segar tercetak di lantai. Aku menangkap tubuhnya dan memeluknya dengan sekujur tubuh yang gemetar.

"Kau benar-benar bodoh, Tetsuya ..."

"Kau menyelamatkanku, Akashi-kun. Jangan mangkir, tolong ... Aku mohon, aku ingin membalas budi. Aku ingin membalas budi baikmu. Izinkan aku mengenalmu lebih jauh. Aku ingin tahu siapa dirimu."

"Aku Akashi Seijuurou," tentu, sedekat apapun kami. Takkan kubiarkan tangannya menggapai wajahku. "Aku Akashi Seijuurou, tetangga dekatmu. Tidak ada yang istimewa dariku, Tetsuya."

"Apa kau membenciku, Akashi-kun?" Ia bertanya lagi. Belum puas juga menjebakku dalam posisi yang sulit. "Apa kau membenci aku dan selalu ingin mengenyahkan aku? Apa kau menyesal karena telah menyelamatkanku? Kalau memang begitu, kenapa kau saat itu harus menerjang api demi aku?"

Benci?

Entahlah.

Aku tidak tahu.

"Akashi-kun?"

"Aku tidak membencimu," kali ini aku meraih wajahnya. "Kau terlalu indah untuk dibenci."

Mata biru yang penuh dengan lelehan air mata itu mengerjap. "Kalau begitu, buktikan bahwa kau tidak membenciku, Akashi-kun. Buktikan bahwa kau mau berteman denganku ... Mendekat pada—"

Maaf.

Tanpa membiarkannya menyelesaikan kata, aku telah menekankan bibirku pada bibirnya.

" ... Akashi-kun?"

Ciuman adalah sebuah pembebasan. Jika saja aku bisa meyakininya. Mungkin aku memang harus menyerah. Aku mengizinkan Tetsuya menyentuh wajahku.

Daripada terus dicecar, lebih baik aku segera ditinggalkan.

"Ini kan yang kau inginkan?"

Aku takkan menahannya terlalu lama. Tetsuya seharusnya tahu bahwa dirinya telah meminta kedekatan pada orang yang salah. Aku harus mengusirnya dengan cara membuatnya jijik padaku.

Tangannya meraba wajahku, aku tahu napasnya mulai tersendat ... tapi ia benar-benar meraba wajahku.

Ia pasti menemukan jaringan parut yang menjijikkan itu.

Ia pasti menemukan guratan-guratan tak rata dan kelopak mataku yang meleleh.

Kuroko Tetsuya akan segera menyerah. Ia akan berhenti menggangguku dan akan berhenti berharap untuk dekat denganku.

"Akashi-kun ...," tangannya yang bergetar itu menimbulkan bunyi gesekan keras. Aku bisa melihat air mata Tetsuya mengalir semakin deras. "Kenapa ... k-kenapa, Akashi-kun?"

"Kenapa? Apa yang kenapa?" Aku menggenggam tangannya yang meraba wajahku. Kupikir ia akan menariknya paksa saat jari-jari itu kukecup, tapi Tetsuya tidak menghindar sama sekali. "Tetsuya, apa kau takut padaku?"

Air mata itu tak bisa membahasakan apa pun.

Tetsuya tidak menjawabku dan hanya menggeleng berkali-kali.

Entah menggeleng karena tak percaya keadaanku begini, ataukah menggeleng karena ingin menampik kenyataan bahwa ia mengenal seorang lelaki buruk rupa seperti Akashi Seijuurou.

"Ini salahku ... Akashi-kun ... Ini ... Ini adalah—"

"Sekarang kau sudah tahu. Aku tidak tampan, aku tidak sesempurna yang kau pikirkan," aku menyingkirkannya dari tubuhku dan ia terpaku beku. "Aku buruk rupa, Tetsuya. Wajahku penuh bekas luka bakar. Aku seperti monster. Kau akan muntah jika melihatnya sendiri."

"Kau menjadi begini karena ... aku. Akashi-kun, aku ... Aku minta maaf, Akashi-kun."

"Kau pikir maaf bisa mengembalikan wajahku seperti semula? Selama ini aku masih berbelas kasihan padamu, tidak menyalahkanmu, tidak pergi darimu ... Berterimakasih lah pada matamu yang buta hingga aku tidak menghancurkan hidupmu untuk membalas dendam."

Aku menghela napas, aku harus menyelamatkannya sebelum keinginanku untuk memiliki menguasai akal sehatku dan menyanderanya secara egois. Ia tidak boleh menjadi milikku.

"Akashi-kun ..."

"... jangan berharap apa pun dariku, aku jadi seperti ini ... gara-gara Tetsuya."

Perkataanku yang terakhir adalah penutup segalanya.

Tidak ada lagi suara tangisan Tetsuya.

Tidak ada panggilannya.

Tidak ada harapannya.

Bergerak menutup pintu, aku melangkah keluar dan meninggalkannya seorang sendiri.

***

Sejak saat itu, kami benar-benar berpisah.

Kusangka aku masih mencintainya—dan dugaanku tak mungkin meleset—tapi aku sudah tidak lagi memikirkannya sebagai seseorang yang penting.

Aku mencintainya, ya, Akashi Seijuurou selalu mencintai Kuroko Tetsuya, tapi perpisahan adalah hal yang terbaik.

Jika aku bersamanya, akan banyak suara sumbang di sekeliling kami. Jika kami benar-benar bersama, aku takut ia akan malu jika tetangga mengatakan, "Lihat, memang hanya orang buta yang sudi mencintai seorang lelaki buruk rupa."

Aku tidak tega membayangkan Tetsuya menangis karena hinaan itu. Mungkin bagi orang lain, orang yang normal, kekurangan kami adalah sesuatu yang bisa diterima dengan mudah. Mereka tinggal memalingkan muka jika tidak suka, tapi bagaimana dengan kami?

Bisakah kami dengan mudah menutup telinga pada hinaan-hinaan itu?

Tetsuya seharusnya menemukan seseorang yang sempurna, seseorang yang bisa melengkapi kekurangannya. Seseorang yang bisa membuat siapa pun yang berpapasan dengannya berdecak iri dan mengatakan betapa beruntung dirinya.

Dan orang itu pasti bukan aku. Tidak mungkin aku ...

Tetsuya adalah langit dan aku adalah bumi yang meleleh. Kami tidak sama.

"Akashi-kun, aku tahu kau belum makan. Aku membuatkanmu sup tofu."

Ia terus menerus mengetuk pintuku. Aku yang baru datang dengan beberapa kuntum bunga mawar yang kubeli dari toko Momoi Satsuki hanya memandangnya dari belakang.

Entah sudah berapa jam Tetsuya mengetuk pintu. Mungkin tangannya sudah kaku karena terlalu banyak memukul permukaan kayu.

"Akashi-kun, aku juga membawakanmu sebatang pena baru. Kau bisa menggunakannya untuk menulis. Aku ... aku ingin menjadi teman yang mendukung karirmu. Akashi-kun, boleh aku membeli satu judul bukumu, anak-anak di rumah singgah akan membacakannya untukku. Mereka sudah pandai membaca sekarang ..."

Tentu aku takkan membukakan pintu.

Aku ada di belakangnya, aku menatapnya yang sedang menatap sendu pada pintuku.

"Mungkin nanti malam aku harus mencoba lagi," kudengar ia merutuk kesal dan berbalik badan. Senyumku terbit—demi Tuhan, Tetsuya, aku sungguh mencintaimu—dan ia berjalan melangkah menapak halaman.

Detik itu, aku sungguh-sungguh ingin bisa membaca isi hatinya.

Apakah Tetsuya benar-benar mencariku karena aku, ataukah ia melakukan itu lantaran masih tercemari oleh kenangan cintanya pada kakakku?

Ia hampir melewatiku dan aku menyingkirkan diri, tidak ingin tertabrak dan keberadaanku disadari.

Dan entah bagaimana bisa, ia tersandung sesuatu dan pena di tangannya terjatuh di tanah.

Aku melangkah maju, bukan berniat untuk membantu mengambilkan.

Tanpa suara kuletakkan mawar di tanganku di sisi pena yang menggelinding di atas tanah.

Saat Tetsuya berusaha meraba, berusaha mencari, ia menyentuh bunga-bungaku.

"Akashi-kun? Akashi-kun?"

Ia memanggilku dan aku melangkah mundur, menarik jarak lagi.

Kupastikan ia takkan bisa menangkapku.

"Akashi-kun! Aku tahu kau di sini, Akashi-kun!"

Tentu aja aku ada di sini, pikirku, memangnya siapa yang rajin memberinya bunga selain aku?

***

"Kudengar kau suka menulis."

"Tidak, itu memang pekerjaanku."

"Oh. Mengherankan, kau seorang penulis pasti pandai berkata-kata, seharusnya kau bisa menyatakan cinta lebih mudah dari orang lain."

"Menurut survei, seorang penulis seringkali menggunakan tulisan untuk pelarian ... Untuk memberontak, untuk mengenang, bahkan untuk menyatakan cinta."

"Begitu?"

Momoi Satsuki mendekat, aku disodorinya secarik kertas dengan sebuah pensil. Hari ini aku mempertimbangkan untuk membeli bunga matahari.

Entah akan kuberikan pada siapa, yang jelas aku tidak ingin kebiasaanku berakhir begitu saja hanya karena aku telah berpisah dengan Tetsuya.

"Tuliskan pernyataan cintamu di kertas itu, Akashi-kun," Momoi menunjuk, ia merangkai bunga yang kuinginkan dalam satu ikatan, ia memberiku tempat duduk dan meja kosong, "tulislah di sini, untuk siapa pun bungamu, aku akan membantumu merangkainya. Kalau boleh, aku ingin menambahkan lavender dan baby's breath. Tidak perlu bertanya, aku akan membantumu. Dengan syarat, aku ingin tahu apa yang kau tuliskan. Ucapkan saja, bunga-bunga ini membutuhkan hiburan darimu."

Aku tersenyum di balik maskerku. Momoi Satsuki berdiri di belakangku, sementara aku mulai menulis.

Dan seperti permintaannya, aku bersuara seraya menulis surat cinta.

"Untuk seseorang yang kucintai, aku tidak tahu bagaimana kebiasaan bodoh ini terasa begitu benar untuk terus kulakukan. Kupikir aku memang jatuh hati padamu ... Dalam dua detik aku bisa melupakan, di detik selanjutnya kau kembali datang seperti peluru yang menancap tanpa perhitungan. Kau membuatku mengerti tentang arti kekurangan, kau memantul dalam hatiku seperti denting nyanyian. Aku berpikir untuk berhenti, sesekali, dan jiwaku kembali mengelilingmu seperti bayanganmu sendiri.

"Entah kenapa aku tidak bisa menyatakannya langsung. Aku begitu bodoh ... tapi kau terlalu kejam untuk menerima permintaan. Bagaimana bisa cinta menelan rasa maluku saat kita saling mendekat? Bagaimana cinta bisa melumpuhkan aku, merangkum seluruh jawabanku yang dingin menjadi pernyataan yang berkesan? Ya, kupikir aku mencintaimu .... Aku—"

"—mencintai seseorang yang buta dan telah membuat hidupku hancur ... Aku ingin diterima oleh seseorang yang selalu kutolak."

"Ap-"

"Aku ingin berhenti berbohong padanya dan mulai menerima diriku yang jatuh cinta padanya. Tidakkah begitu, Akashi-kun? Apakah kata-kataku ada yang salah?"

Belum sempat kepalaku menoleh, suara yang lembut itu telah berbisik di telingaku.

"Terima kasih, Akashi-kun. Terima kasih untuk semuanya."

"Kau ..."

"Ya, ini aku, Akashi-kun. Kau lupa?"

Seseorang mendekapku dari belakang.

Bukan, bukan Momoi Satsuki.

Seseorang itu adalah tamu keras kepala yang mengetuk pintuku tempo hari.

"Bolehkah aku terus berada di sisimu untuk membalas budi dan membalas cintamu, Akashi-kun? Jadilah mataku ... dan aku akan menjadi segalanya untukmu."

Alat tulis di tanganku berhenti menari.

Aku tak mengangguk atau pun menolak.

Tak kulepaskan dekapannya.

Telingaku bisa mendengar nada bahagia dari mulutku sendiri.

"Hei Satsuki, letakkan lagi saja bunga mataharinya. Pilihkan aku satu bunga yang paling sesuai untuk seorang lelaki yang ingin berlutut menyatakan cinta."

***

-end-

O K S I M O R O N

oksimoron/ok·si·mo·ron/ n Ling penempatan dua antonim dalam suatu hubungan sintaksis.

(Kamus Besar Bahasa Indonesia)

***

OMAKE

"Sup tofumu rasanya kacau balau. Untung aku dulu tidak pernah sudi menyantapnya, Tetsuya."

Pisau tajam teracung. "Akashi-kun, aku tidak mau ada pertumpahan darah di sini."

"Makanya kalau memberi bumbu jangan sembarangan. Seharusnya kau masukkan merica, malah garam."

"Aku buta, Akashi-kun! Bagaimana aku bisa memberikan bumbu yang benar? Apa gunanya kau sebagai mataku kalau bisamu hanya protes dan mengejekku? Tunjukkan padaku supaya aku tahu."

"Oke, ini merica," tanganku membimbing tangannya, "ini gula. Ini garam. Ini cabai bubuk ..."

Kemudian, kupindahkan jemari Tetsuya menuju dadaku.

"Dan ... ini kekasihmu."


End file.
